A Shapeshifting Crush
by purpledolpin05
Summary: All Tracy wanted was to help Mr. Davenport with the Elite Force, start over a new life with her brother and friends, and moved on from her heartbreak. Easy, right? But what happens when she accidentally develops a crush on a shapeshifting villain? It's not easy to have feelings for a guy who looks like an ex-crush, but falling for the enemy is unthinkable. (Slight AU/My Version)
1. An Unavoidable Scene

**An Unavoidable Scene**

 **Purpledolpin05: So uh…Happy Valentines' Day people. I'm not so sure you've noticed but recently I started shipping Jay from Descendants with my OC Tracy (who is a Lab Rats OC). I noticed that BooBoo Stewart is playing a villain role named Roman in Elite Force so… shipping guilt since Tracy can travel through dimensions**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own Lab Rats, Mighty Med or Lab Rats Elite Force, I just own the Chimokuri siblings, Jackie, Chloe, January and Jenny! Bye!**

 **This story is also loosely inspired by the song 'The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood' cover by SirHamnet on Youtube.**

 **Me: (hides under s table so my OC, Tracy, won't come to life to beat me up)**

* * *

"Wow, so this is Centium City!" An 18 year old Asian girl (Tracy Chimokuri Zukikatafuto) with mid-back length black hair and dark brown eyes gasped in awe as she dragged her suitcase from the train she boarded. Now, traveling alone wasn't easy, but taking care of 7 kids, now that is unthinkable!

' _Hopefully I get fully get over my crush on…well that jerk.'_ Tracy thought as she managed a small smile.

"This place is huge!" A short 10 year old girl with dark skin and hair exclaimed, twirling around in her yellow dress. This is Jamie, she used to live in Mighty Med with her mother

"I know right?!" a short 11 year old boy with pale skin, brown hair and eyes nodded.

"Alright, enough with the chit-chat, remember why we're here ok?" a 17 year old Asian boy with messy black hair, brown eyes with glasses reminded his sister and the 4 kids and 3 toddlers they had to look after.

"Right, Mr. Davenport sent us here to help out with the Elite Force." A chubby boy with blonde hair, known as Bob the flirty but naïve boy of the gang, nodded.

"And we're here to find Madam Tsuki!" a 4 year old Bionic toddler nodded with joy to be reunited with his long lost grandmother.

"Nannie!" his sister, 3 year old little Chloe nodded, hopping up and down.

"Nana!" a chubby baby nodded as she grinned.

"Don't give any information out!" a 10 year old girl with black hair cut into a bob, Jenny, hissed at Bob.

"Yeesh Jenny, at this rate I don't even think Daniel would like you!" Bob teased before the girl smacked his arm.

"Ow!" Bob whined in pain.

"Here's the last of the luggage." A man passed them the luggage, he couldn't help but be nosy. "What brings you kids here in such a big city? Centium City ain't some rinky-dink town for such youngsters like you."

"Can I pound on him?" Jamie whispered to her friend, Jenny.

"I would but we'd be in jail." Jenny whispered back.

"Oh, um…" Jones thought of a lie. "My sister and I are here to attend high school and these kids here are my relatives. _Adoptive_ relatives."

"We've got a pretty much extended and confusing family tree. Except Jamie here, she's our new friend." Tracy shrugged.

"Very well. Enjoy Centium City." The man nodded as the kids left.

"That was close!" Spin muttered. "Cece, do you have the address to the penthouse?"

"Yup, right here." Tracy nodded, checking for the address in her notepad.

"I got the tickets for the monitor train," Jones came back with some tickets.

"Damn things here cost a lot!" Jamie crossed her arms.

"I know right?" Spin exclaimed.

"Train! Train!" Chloe and Jackie pointed at the monitor train.

The two teens and the kids boarded the bus that takes them to the Centium City penthouse where the Elite Force members were supposed to be.

"Ok, Jamie, here." Jones did a headcount. Being a teen and raising his own LITERAL Bionic Baby army is harder. "Spin?"

"I'm right here!" Spin grunted.

"Jamie?" Jones asked.

"Here." Jamie yawned.

"Jenny?" Tracy asked.

"Right here." Jenny stated.

"Jackie and Chloe?" Tracy glanced at her brother who was pointing at the two toddlers he was taking care of.

"January is here." Tracy pointed at the baby she was cradling in her arms.

"Wait, where's Bob?" Jones asked. "Man, if Mr. Davenport finds out we lost Adam 2.0 he is gonna kill me!"

"I just got 2 bucks!" Bob smiled, returning to them.

"How?!" Jamie protested.

"Well I started hitting on this super cute girl with a short pigtails and a cool leather jacket over there, but she sounds funny for a girl though…so she gave me 2 bucks to tell me to go away. I think it's a date." Bob shrugged with a dreamy smile.

"Aw, where is this cute girl?" Tracy cooed a bit as Bob pointed over.

The closest thing the Asian girl could find that looks like a 'girl' Bob was describing with short ponytail and leather jacket was this tall guy standing by the edge of the monitor train doors.

Two teenage guys were standing by the doors. One was slightly shorter with short dark hair, the other guy was taller with tanned skin and long hair tied in a short ponytail.

' _Woah! He's kind of cute! Wait, he looks like…Jay?! WHAT?!'_ Tracy blushed a bit before looking away.

"Sis? You ok?" Jones waved over as he shouted into her ears. "SIS!"

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Tracy yelped as everyone on the train gave her strange looks.

She looked down at the floor awkwardly, especially when the two boys glanced over.

"Sis, doesn't that guy look like Jay?" Jones asked as Tracy flushed red at the name.

"Don't talk about that heart-breaking pain in the neck's name to me!" Tracy warned.

"We've been through thick and thin, dimensions after dimensions, you ain't fooling me when you say you DON'T like that flirt," Jones stated.

"I…I don't feel like talking about it." Tracy sighed, looking at her shoes.

"Uh Bob, _sweetie_ , that isn't a pigtail hairstyle but a ponytail. And second, that pretty girl is _NOT_ a girl." Jenny raised her eyebrows, trying not to freak out her Bionic brother.

"What?! So my 60 seconds relationship was built on lies?!" Bob protested while Jenny, Jamie and Spin laughed.

"Apparently so." Spin snorted as everyone giggled.

"But you can't deny that guy's a pretty boy!" Jenny added, gushing a bit.

"Hey you already had a crush on Daniel…and George (Another OC)!" Jamie stated.

"Daniel or George, all I can say is the Davenport family have a lot of cute guys!" Jenny shrugged a bit.

"Geesh, now I am wondering if you and Bob had Flirting Lessons 101!" Spin joked.

"We're here!" Chloe pointed as they all arrived at the Davenport penthouse at Centium City.

"Alright, time to go." Tracy faked a smile, glancing at the guy who reminded her of her crush one last time before getting down the train.

"This world and universe is small, who knows if I'd never run into another lookalike!" Tracy faked a smile, before she noticed the Jay-lookalike caught her looking at him.

She did managed to spot the lookalike's nametag before leaving.

"You're talking to yourself again!" Jones reminded.

"Sorry." Tracy stuck out her tongue playfully as she and her friends went to the penthouse.

" _Roman_ …" Tracy thought before blushing a bit. "I…I can't possibly have a crush on two guys, right? I came here to move on and start over, don't get side-tracked!"

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Don't judge me, I ship Jacy, but Rocy (really random, or Racy) is starting to fill in as second choice. This one-shot could possibly continue after the first episode of Elite Force. This is my version of Elite Force, it would probably include Sakura, Adam and Leo. I added the kids because…I love kids.**

 **So feel free to fave, follow, review or PM.**

 **Question: What did you guys think of this story? If you've read' The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger' this story and the Lab Rats Elite Force are synchronized in the same dimension paradox. Should I continue the story?**


	2. Reunions and Surprises

**Reunions and Surprises**

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, I have no idea I would be updating ' Shapeshifting Crush' so soon but this is just my fan theory and version of the Elite Force with some OCs and kids in the mix just to add in some kiddie drama. So shout outs!**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review! Tracy's got a new crush alright. This one's sort of an alternate story if Tracy gets heartbroken by Jay after the whole Jay/Audrey 'Set It Off' dance. Oh Bob, he'll never know which gender is which, I'm sure Riker is laughing his lungs off when his friend Roman was mistaken as a female by Bob. I guess for now the ship name is either Rocy or Troman. I like Adam, Leo and Sakura in the story since those three bring in the craziness (or voodoo magic for Kura's case). I'm not really sure about ships yet since I have no idea if Roman is gonna be a recurring villain or a one-time guest star, but there will definitely be Adura, and probably Skoliver vs Broliver since that love triangle is so fun.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. I'm actually having Sakura, Leo and Adam in this story, they'll be introduced soon, I don't like it now that Adam and Leo aren't in the Elite Force. Don't worry Yoona, at least you still have Misty and Sebastian in the academy (I made Sebastian good in my story). Hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own Lab Rats: Elite Force, Lab Rats, or Mighty Med they all belong to Disney XD, I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

[Tracy's P.O.V.]

So after I got off the train, the rest of us went to find our old caretaker from Facility V. Jones got in touch with our old caretaker of us Bionic kids and now she lives in Centium City, since she's an old lady whose only son passed away (Jackie and Chloe's parents) and her husband's busy all the time with work, sending the younger kids to be taken care by Madam Tsuki seems like a good idea, besides she loves children.

"So, I guess this is it!" Jones checked the address as we arrived at a small house. It was a small two-story house, not the kind you'd find in a big city.

Madam Tsuki's home was small, comfy and feels just like a home…plus it's super close to the supermarket (cough! Bookshop cough!), a middle school (to enroll Jamie, Spin and Bob), Madam Tsuki practically owns her own kindergarten and daycare so hopefully January and the younger toddlers can behave well. And it's close to where the Elite Force lives, so we can visit Madam Tsuki, she's practically like a mother.

Spin went front and rang the doorbell, moments later Madam Tsuki answered the door. Madam Tsuki is a petite woman with curly brown hair, which is now starting to grow grey, brown eyes like warm chocolate, and she has a beauty mark on her chin.

"AUNTIE TSUKI!" Jenny cheered as the rest of hugged Madam Tsuki.

"Oh my, look at you guys, how much you've all grown!" Madam Tsuki nodded as she smiled.

"Nannie!" Jackie and Chloe chimed in as they hugged their grandmother.

"You two look just like your parents." Madam Tsuki nodded.

"Who is this lovely girl?" She noticed Jamie.

"This is Jamie, she's uh…my friend." Spin stated, hiding his blush.

"Oh, your girlfriend?" Madam Tsuki joked before both of the two protested.

"Why don't you children take a look at the nursery I prepared you." Madam Tsuki gestured. She's like a mother to us, except she has a bad temper once in a while.

All the kids went in, leaving behind Jones, me and Madam Tsuki.

I could tell Madam Tuski was upset about something, she looks weary and slightly puffy eyes, luckily none of the kids found out.

"How have you been?" Jones asked.

"Very well." She smiled.

' _She lied.'_ I looked at my brother, talking to him through telepathy.

"You're lying, I can tell!" Jones insisted. "Come on, you're practically like a mother to us kids and Trace and I are practically like the older kids."

"Very well, I guess it'll be good to tell someone about this." Madam Tsuki though for a moment and nodded.

She took us to the kitchen, because it is far from the nursery room and no one usually goes there. She gave me and Jones a cup of tea as she sat beside us.

"Tell us what's bothering you." I assured her.

"Tracy and I will help you out, if possible, if it's about money we know Mr. Davenport's bank account password!" Jones quickly added.

"No, do you still remember my husband?" Madam Tsuki stated.

I remember Madam Tsuki's husband, Uncle Atsushi 'Atsu' Yamamoto. He used to work as Krane's furniture interior designer, and his wood craftsmanship is amazing. I don't really interact with him much but he's more of a strong, silent man. A man of few words but a caring uncle. He's actually one of the very few people who knew about our existence. (Of course, none of the couple knew about Krane experimenting us Bionic kids) most of them just thought we were a bunch of kids raised in a military camp-themed orphanage.

"Apparently, my husband has been cheating on me." She stated as Jones and I gasped in shock.

Uncle Yamamoto doesn't look like the cheating type.

"How did you know?" Jones asked carefully. " _When_ did you know?"

"Last week, I saw him with that other woman shopping and going for a movie. When I confronted him about it, he said it has been going behind my back for 4 years." Madam Tsuki started to sob. "How could I be so dumb at not noticing the affair!"

"Who and where does that husband stealing witch lives?" Jones asked.

"She was one of my husband's clients, I didn't expect much since my husband's always busy with work. Work my foot!" She sniffled as I passed her a tissue. "And she was half his age!"

Uncle Yamamoto is like 60, and Madam Tsuki's in her late 50s.

"The nerve of that husband stealing home wrecker!" I cursed under my breath.

"I managed to snap a picture of them before confronting him." Madam Tsuki handed us a picture. "I…I don't know what to do anymore. I'm not sure if I should get a divorce."

I pray not, I want that floozy out of this worlds' existence! I've known Madam Tsuki, her and her husband were the sweetest couple I ever met. (next to my parents though)

That floozy should be by far the ugliest creature Hell has ever made. I can't see her face, but I could tell she was wearing fancy branded clothes, and has dark hair(in my opinion)

I think Jones and I know what to do next.

"Madam Tsuki, where's the bathroom?" Bob asked before the kids barged in.

"Why is she crying?" Jenny asked.

"She is just really happy to see us again!" Jones lied, it's better if the kids don't know anything. Especially Jackie and Chloe if they knew their grandparents might be getting a divorce, they'd lose it!

Looks like I'm not the only person with heartbreak problems, Madam Tsuki's problems seemed worse.

"Oh, since you kids are here, you should stay overnight!" Madam Tsuki smiled at us.

"Good idea, I mean us girls can share a room and you guys sleep in the garage!" Jamie nodded.

"When did you say you kids are going to find your mentors?" Madam Tsuki asked.

"Oh, they said they're coming over by the weekend, so yeah I guess sis and I are the housekeepers!" Jones replied in a tone of sarcasm.

I nudged my brother before he chuckled.

"Where's grandpapa?" Jackie asked.

"Grandpapa has _work_ to do. He's on a business trip!" Madam Tsuki lied. He must be with that other woman

"Tell you what, let's go to the supermarket nearby, we're all eating out." She suddenly suggested as everyone cheered.

"Get dressed, Jackie!" Bob ushered Jackie as the guys went to change up.

'Jones, you thinking what I'm thinking?' I asked my brother through telepathy.

'Yup! We find that home-wrecking witch and warn her to stay away from Uncle Atsu!' he gave me a small smirk.

At least we have a motive here, not really the best one but when you used to work as a Bionic Assassin for Krane, you're bound to learn a trick or two.

" _But one problem, this place is huge, how are we supposed to find that floozy?"_ I looked at him.

" _Guess we'll just have to search every inch, but that's the side mission, remember why we are really here: to assist our friends!"_ Jones nodded.

* * *

 **Later…**

We had dinner before everyone went separate ways, Jones was in charge of the boys and Jamie, Madam Tsuki is looking after the toddlers, and I am stuck looking after Jenny and January.

"Alright, I guess I can buy some candy for the little kids and some junk food, and I can use some of the remaining money to buy books!" I grinned, taking the girls to the bookshop.

"You and your book addiction!" Jones teased me. "I'm heading back to check on some of the arcades here."

I nodded as my brother and I went separate ways, I bet Spin and Bob would love the arcade, even Jamie wanted to follow them since she's challenging Spin to the video games.

I got distracted while walking around the bookshop, my mind was jumbling with thoughts. Like who is that person uncle Atsu is seeing? What should I do when I find out that woman lives? Or the most violent thoughts were should I rip her lungs for stealing another person's husband?

Bah! Focus! I shook my head as I headed to the Graphic Novels section. I checked over at Jenny who was reading some baby phonic books to January. I bet that Bob would be flirting with every girl he can find. Jamie and Spin would be challenging each other at that dancing game, and Jones would be playing race car games.

Hhm, not much new books though. Haven't read any recent Rodisius lately. (Once again, I am huge nerd and a fan of Ambrose's works) Oh well, I grabbed one of Rodisius' comic books and a few reference books about academics and how to draw anime manga. (I'm an otaku, sue me!)

I accidentally bumped into someone.

 _"Gomenasai_ (Sorry)!" I quickly apologized as I bowed. Why am I so clumsy?

"I don't speak Korean." The dude replied.

You gotta be kidding me?! Why do I have to run into the same guy who looks like my ex-crush 2 times in a day?

"That's Japanese," I corrected him.

"You speak English?" he looked surprise.

"Uh, you racist?" I sassed back.

"Quite the feisty temper you have." He commented chuckling a bit.

Even he talks like Jay. Gah! I can't stop blushing, cut it out!

"Shut up meathead!" I snapped back, forgotten the fact that this guy in front of me wasn't Jay.

He looked at me confused.

"Sorry, I get _really_ distracted when I am in a bookshop, especially around graphic novels." I apologized.

"You dropped this." He handed me that comic book and the reference books.

"Uh…thanks." I quickly nodded.

"You a fan of Rodissiius?" He asked with mild interest. Huh? Is he a fan too?

"Yeah, I am!" I nodded with enthusiasm. "Are you a fan of Rodissiius too?"

"You could say that." He shrugged. "What do you like about my d-I mean the comic character?"

"To be frank, I think he's really inspiring. I mean he's got amazing powers, and I think his personality is very relatable. Rodissiius is awesome, with or without his powers. I really miss his comic series, I mean he is good at kicking butt, he's practically the reason my brother can pull a deadlock at my head at Wrestling Wednesdays!" I started to blab out nonsense.

"Ugh! Stop geeking out!" I snapped at myself before I saw Mr. Ponytail chuckling at me.

"Well, that's really…inspiring of your words." He smiled faintly. "you're really…something! Not every girl likes comic books"

"If you like doing something, you should go for it. At least that's what my brother tells me…before he starts wrestling me." I replied sarcastically at him.

Why can't I stop talking?! The last time I acted like this was around my long list of 30 ex crushes. (Yeah I had 29 ex crushes, now Jay's entering number 30!)

"Sorry," I quickly apologized. "I don't think you'd understand whatever I am saying. I have a little brother who annoys me."

"It's fine, I have a little brother too." He shrugged.

I caught myself looking at him, the more I see him, the more I am starting to miss Jay. Ugh! He even SOUNDS like Jay.

"Have we met?" he asked me.

" _Yeah, I believe one of my little friends thought you were a woman"_ I can't say that! That's too straight-forward!

' _Yeah, you look like my ex crush from another dimension'_ I thought sarcastically. Wait, he's gonna think I am a creep!

"Not that I remember of." I replied. Somebody help me before I turn into a stuttering mess.

"Ok, because I think you were kind of blushing." He stated.

"Me? Blushing? Psh! _No_!" I laughed embarrassedly. Can the floors just start to swallow me alive now?! "You just remind me of…someone I used to know."

(Who also broke my heart to a gazillion pieces)

"I'm Roman." He nodded. Whew thank god he didn't share the same name as Jay.

' _Yeah I know, I saw your nametag at the subway earlier'_ My brain came up with this sarcastic (probably gonna creep him out) reply but I just choose to not make a fool out of myself.

"I'm uh…Tracy." I looked away awkwardly.

I looked at my watch.

"Oh crap! I forgot that I have 7 kids to look after at home!" I panicked. "Thanks for the little comic chat, but I have to go!"

"Wait, _7 kids_ to look after?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I had them when I was _very young_!" I joked.

And with that I quickly turned on my heels and quickly ran off.

 _Comic chat? Geeking out? 'Had them when I was very young'?!_ Wow, _really_ smooth Tracy! (Sarcastic tone)

"Cece! We can pay for the books now!" Jenny waved, holding January's hand.

Way to make an…' _interesting'_ first impression Tracy! I exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Who's that cute guy you were talking to?" Jenny asked nosily.

"None of your business kiddo!" I frowned as she giggled, handing me some princess story books to me.

"Isn't he that Subway cute guy you were looking at earlier?" Jenny asked with a teasing smirk. Dang, am I that obvious when I have thing for a guy?!

"Yea, he's also the ' _girl'_ Bob was hitting on." I added as she laughed.

"You like him!" she stated.

"Shut up! I don't like him, we just met!" I whispered over before I cradled January in my arms before we walked away. Huh? Roman's gone already.

He's pretty mysterious, and cool. But he's got this bad boy vibe, I guess he's written bad news all over him. But…How could a stranger who looks like someone I used to know be so mysterious in front of me?

"Ok." Jenny nodded obediently. Thank god Jenny knows how to keep a secret, but if Jones knows then he'll never let me hear the end of it!

Ugh! Focus! I'm here to help out the Elite Force, besides don't get side-tracked! Guys are just a distraction! With my luck, I hope I never run into Jay lookalike 2.0! I mentally reminded and slap myself for being a goofball!

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: I just watched 'Rise of the Five' and this inspiration just came to me like…mind-blown. So yeah, I got my SPM results today (huge government exams) so I am glad to get this off my shoulders!**

 **Jones: (scribbling a list) Guy #30 who broke my sister's heart – Jay. What to do if I ever see him: Beat him up and use him as a mop**

 **Tracy: (writing a list) What to do when I get my hands on that she-beast. 1. Rip her lungs out, 2. Choke her to death. 3. Burn her to ashes. (checks list) wow, I have issues!**

 **Jones: you're having an Isabella inside you sis. And you're sketching a picture of Ro-**

 **Tracy: (shuts his mouth) Shut up Jones!**

 **Bob: really? I can have crushes at multiple girls at the same time!**

 **Jenny: That's not just issues, you're crazy Bobby!**

 **Jamie: Please fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Spin: Questions of the chapter- What did you guys think of the chapter? Do you think they can find this husband-stealing jerk? Did you liked the small Rocy moment? What did you guys think of Rise of the Five?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	3. So Hard To Let GO

**So Hard To Let Go**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I am back with a new chapter for 'A Shapeshifting Crush'. I might be extending the plotline a little bit (a couple of the gang interacting, a few mini Rocy scenes and maybe a bit of insight of some characters) because I am starting to ship Rocy a bit too much. So moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. I'm not sure what Jones and Tracy would do by the time they got their hands on the she-devil. I liked the Rocy scenes too, oh Bob he is very flirty around girls. Let's hope he doesn't get any advice from Jay or Riker. And yeah Jones and Tracy have an interesting list. XD Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Madam Tsuki is one of those motherly characters that are easily loved. I think Roman would have appreciated if he knows someone (cough! Tracy. Cough!) is a fan of his father. Spin and Jamie are meant to be together, they just don't know it yet XD. (Tracy: Got it, smash skull into the Kill list!) Hope you'll like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Lab Rats the Elite Force, or anything. All I own are my Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

"I cannot believe today's the day our mentors are gonna show up here in Centium City TOMORROW!" Jenny cheered, she was practically jumpy and excited. She's been hyped up for this day for the whole week we've been here.

It's breakfast time again, it's been a few days we've got here and I am getting used to Madam Tsuki's place, I mean it's like a happy normal non-Bionic family if we weren't shooting stuff or setting the stuff on fire. But then there's this problem about our capsules, except for the Bionic toddlers, they don't require or use too much Bionics.

I yawned a bit as I stretched my arms, I was still wearing my PJs, a purple long sleeved shirt and some loose red trousers.

"I cannot wait to see my Breezey tomorrow!" Bob smiled dreamily.

"Who's Breezy? Is she your girlfriend?" Madam Tsuki teased.

"She's our mentor and she's like a year older than me." I replied.

"If Bob here is a few years older, then yeah I am very sure Bree would date him." Spin stated, sipping a cup of fruit juice.

"Don't worry Bob, I'm very sure genetics will be very nice to you when you're grown up." I comforted him, I've seen DCOMs and Albert or Marshall Williams from How To Build A Better Boy would look like Bob when he's grown up.

"Thanks Cece!" Bob grinned. Thank god I'm one of the very few girls he'd flirt with, he just thinks of me like a sister.

"Bob, _sweetie_ , you're drooling." Madam Tsuki handed the boy a napkin.

"By the way, I have an announcement." Jones cleared his throat as we all looked at him.

"I just called Mr. Davenport, and he told me that we can stay over at Madam Tsuki's place, he's probably gonna send in a couple of new capsules in this place since we're gonna be in both places from now." Jones stated as us Bionic kids cheered.

"Yes! Now I don't need to worry about Bob's snoring!" Jenny cheered.

"It's not my fault! I have a Spin size nose on a Bob size body!" Bob defended.

"I can hear you clearly from the other room!" Madam Tsuki teased.

"I'll just admit it, when I heard you snore, I could have sworn I was back in Mighty Med the night when one of my mom's college Fang got a terrible tranquilizer after he and Sakura's dad went Adam Davenport hunting!" Jamie claimed as we all giggled.

"Don't ask Madam Tsuki, but let's just say we survive a lot of craziness before." Spin explained.

Like the time Spin and Leo almost sunk the Academy, or the time Spin dragged me, my other friend Chris, and Bob on a mission? Ooh, how about the time Bob was possessed by a black skull? Or the time us kids scared the daylights of those robbers from the arcade we got stuck in? Yeah, that sums it up.

* * *

 **After breakfast, Madam Tsuki was gonna go to the supermarket to buy new clothes for us kids, she didn't really have to but she insisted.**

"Alright! I called dibs on the pink frilly dress!" Jenny squealed.

"Hope she's not buying anything expensive!" I sighed, rubbing my forehead wearily.

All the kids dragged Jones away to pick out clothes.

"By the way, I came across a few of your items earlier when I was placing your jacket in your room." Madam Tsuki glanced at me before she held up a very familiar picture. It was a picture of me and Jay from that photo booth we got in Corona Kingdom the time Jones and I stayed a month in the alternate universe.

"Who's this handsome young man?" Madam Tsuki asked. Whew! Thank god most of the kids weren't here.

Oh hell no, I-I thought I already got rid of that picture!

"N-no one in particular!" I lied nervously. "Just a picture of a friend of mine."

Friend alright… (rolls eyes) A friend you show affection to ended up stabbing your back and dances off with a pretty fake Barbie-girl. (rolls eyes).

"Alright, you have your privacy and I can respect that." She nodded understandingly. "Keep this well, you might need it someday."

Or never. The sooner I moved on from my crush, the better.

I walked into the clothes department. And avoided the terrifying color.

Pink. _Horrors._

So Madam Tsuki knows a friend of hers who owns the clothing shop was willing to give us a discount since we're like her kids.

"Alright, pick out some clothes that you like." The shopkeeper, Mrs. Lei, gestured before we walked around the shop.

"So, what do you think?" Bob asked, wearing an oversize black jacket.

"I think you're wearing clothes 3 sizes too big." Spin laughed.

"Don't mind Bob, you'll wear that someday!" Jones shrugged.

I passed by the jacket section, and one of them looked very familiar, it was brown with black sleeves. Reminds me of Jay.

Ugh! Cut it out! You're not supposed to still have feelings for him! Remember?! He broke your heart!

I quickly shook my head as I picked out some basic clothes. A few T shirts (my favorite one was 'Sarcasm Runs In My Blood'), some denim trousers, and occasionally a pair of shorts that stretched to my mid-thighs.

"Tracy, could you be a dear and help me look after of these kids. Jones and I are off to pay for the clothes." Madam Tsuki gestured as Jones gave me a 'YOU OWE ME' look.

'Sorry bro.' I smiled apologetically at him.

"I liked this skateboarding boots!" Spin gestured at a pair of Blue Tornado skateboarding boots. Spin is a HUGE fan of Blue Tornado, and he's met the hero once the time we snuck into Mighty Med when Chase got paralyzed. (What? I can travel through dimensions!) and I could have sworn Jamie and him got along well.

"Oh yeah, I've got the same ones too but they were Solar Flare sneakers, and I actually got her to sign it!" Jamie bragged.

Ignorance is bliss. Good thing a few of the superheroes made it out alive on time before the hospital collapsed. The rest of the heroes are in hiding, some had been morphed into someone else. Jamie had fever that day and wasn't there when the terrorists attacked Mighty Med. If she knows who did it, she's going to _lose_ it.

Mr. Davenport had me and Jones check on the survivors of Mighty Med, those who don't know went into hiding, I morphed and switched a bit of their looks to make them slightly unrecognizable.

"Ooh Tracy! Look!" Jenny tugged my sleeve as I looked over.

Holy crap! The third time I bumped into this Roman dude already? The guy beside him must be his brother I take it.

Great, my hands are getting really sweaty and I might turn into Dork-asaurus before I knew it.

"Hey." He nodded a bit at me as I nodded back.

"Hi." I smiled a bit.

" _Hello_!" his brother waved over at me in a flirty way (Now Roman reminds of Jay but more mature and Riker reminds me of Jay being flirty, or Bob). "Bro, who's this?"

"Uh Riker, this is Tracy. An…acquaintance." Roman pointed out.

Yeah seems about right, we've only met by chance so yeah acquaintance

"Hey Cece! Check this out!" Jenny whooped before Jamie and Spin skate pass her playing Skate-Tug-of-War.

"Did you give them sugar?!" I eyed Bob. "You know how hyper they get!"

"Dude, you're hitting on a girl with kids?!" Riker thought it was a joke.

"Excuse me?!" I glared over. Do I look like an irresponsible teenage mom to you?! Sure I act like a protective person sometimes but I am like a sister to these kids at most!

"I thought you told me you had ' _7 kids to look after'_ or the fact that _'had them when you were very young'_." Roman pointed out.

"Yeah I've had them around when I was a kid back at the um…orphanage, and Two, I _DO_ have 7 kids to look after but I never said I was the one who _gave birth to them_!" I replied sarcastically.

"I like this one." Riker laughed. "Nice catch Roman!"

"Dude, shut up!" Roman growled.

"Now you're reminding me of how my brother and I fight." I muttered out loud, trying not to giggle.

"YO SIS! HELP ME OUT WILL YA?!" Jones shouted from the back, carrying a bundle of bags.

"ON IT!" I shouted back. "Sorry I have to go, g'bye!"

Jones gave me a weird look, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked blankly.

"Were you flirting with Jay-lookalike?" Jones asked me.

"What?! Oh gross!" I shuddered. "I don't flirt, and two, he's just a guy I bump into by chance."

"Whatever, I think I know the guy's brother," he shrugged. "I saw him at the arcade the other day and he beat me up at race car games. I'll remember that grudge because he's not a bad gamer."

I giggled at him as I rolled my eyes.

"There's something about those two!" Jamie whispered, eying Roman and Riker.

"We'll talk about this at home." Jones warned.

* * *

As soon as we went back, Jones bolt up the locks as we sat in a circle. (Madam Tsuki was giving the 3 toddlers a shower)

"So what did you wanna tell us?" Bob asked.

"And is it about their ponytails?" Spin joked. "I've seen manlier hair!"

"like the time you went through the terrible phrase when you had long hair?" Jones joked.

"Ugh!" Spin grumbled in embarrassment.

"No, I think that those 2 boys, Roman and Riker? Yeah, I think they're shapeshifters." Jamie replied with a stern look.

"How would you know?" Jenny asked.

"Because I'm one?" Jamie replied, looking a bit offended as she crossed her arms. "Just a standard observation."

"You're very observant." I complemented her.

"Thank you, see at least SOMEONE admires my ability!" Jamie smirked as Spin scoffed, looking unamused.

"Ok, maybe we should think about who destroyed Mighty Med." I stated, getting ready a pen and a notepad.

"Well…all I know is I was sick that day," Jamie sighed.

"It's not your fault kid," Jones patted Jamie's head. "Even if you were there, you could have been killed as well!"

"I know, we've lost a lot of people I care about." Jamie mumbled, looking at her shoes.

"We've lost a lot of people we knew before." Spin stated, looking at Jamie as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't even mention about me, at least you _HAVE_ parents!"

Right, Spin never really knew his family. His real birthparents were dead and his adoptive dad was a gambler who sold his wife out to the mafia, and the jerk ran off with some other woman and abandoned Spin!

"Do you know who might have destroyed the hospital?" Spin asked.

"I don't know, but judging by the pictures my mom's college the security guard, he used to babysit me, sent me. It looks like the hospital was destroyed by 2 masked men." Jamie pointed out. She's really resourceful.

"That's good clues!" Jenny gasped in awe. "We need to show them to the Elite Force!"

"We can't just blurt out names in public, how about we come up with code names, so people won't know. Like the Elite Force, we'll call it 'Elliot Forest' so people won't know what we're saying." I suggested.

"We ALL need codenames now, so we can sound like professional agents!" Bob seemed to be excited.

"Ok, Spin's new identity will be _Hurricane."_ I pointed at Spin.

"Sounds cool!" Spin seemed to like it.

"I wanna be called the _Beast!"_ Bob grinned.

"Ok, done." Jones chuckled.

"Jenny, since your powers are mostly sound based, how about we call you... _Sonica."_ Jones thought.

"Sounds neat!" Jenny grinned.

"And Jamie?" Jones looked at Jamie.

"I think I want to be _called…Troublemaker,_ because I am a whole lot of trouble!" Jamie nodded.

"Looks like we've got 4 new future superheroes in training." I joked.

"We're the Junior League of Heroes!" Jamie bragged. "Sounds MUCH better than 'Fantasy League of Heroes' and has a nice ring to it!"

"Jackie should be called _Inferno Boy_ , since he's all about burning random things he sees when he's fire breathing!" Jenny suggested.

"Chloe could be… _Copy-Chloe_ , she can clone herself!" Jamie added.

"January has gravity manipulation, I say we call her _Gravity Girl_!" Bob added.

"Alright we all have codenames now, what about you and Tracy?" Spin looked at us.

"I'm gonna be called…the _Lone Ranger_." Jones winked.

"and I think I'm gonna call myself…the _Ghostwriter_." I winked back.

"Alright, not a word about this to anyone, except for _ourselves_." I looked at Bob and Jenny. Those two have been known to rat us out sometimes.

"Ok!" Bob nodded.

"You got it!" Jenny grinned.

"Come out for dinner!" Madam Tsuki shouted as we all ran outside for dinner.

* * *

After dinner, the kids had went to watch a movie with Madam Tsuki.

I excused myself and went to the park nearby. I just sat on the bench and looked at the night sky. I glanced at the pictures I took with Jay before. All of them were placed in a hidden secret pocket of my regular sketchbook.

"Sis, you ok?" Jones asked me.

"Dude! You gotta stop sneaking up on me like that!" I glared at him.

"Look, you gotta move on," he told me sternly.

"I am, I already tried so hard!" I groaned.

"If you really wanted to, I want you to let go of all the feelings you used to have for that jerk." Jones suggested, handing me a lighter.

He wants me to burn all the stuff I have related to Jay?

"I'm letting you decide what you want, m'kay? Whether you still like Jay or not, it's all up to you." He shrugged.

"When did my little brother became a wise old man?" I joked.

"Since ever." He joked back.

"Thanks bro, you're the best!" I elbowed him playfully before my brother went downstairs to watch Home Alone 2 with the rest.

Sometimes my brother can be a pain in the neck and sometimes he can be a wise and mature kid. He's always with me through thick and thin, and we can always count on each other.

But could I just easily let go of a guy I really cared about? I mean yeah I liked Jay, but he's probably no different than all the guys I liked before, right?

I took out a picture I once drew of that stupid meathead. C'mon, show no mercy, it's just a piece of paper of an ex crush! Just rip it to shreds! Do it!

I was almost about to rip the paper when I sighed

"I…I can't do this!" I shook my head, falling down to my knees. I just crumpled up the paper and threw it aside. The anger only lasted for a second before I kneeled onto the floor and picked up the paper.

"I guess I still kind of like you, stupid meathead." I mumbled, before hugging the paper close to my chest. I carefully placed the paper inside my notepad before rushing back to Madam Tsuki's house.

"Uh…you ok?" someone patted my shoulder before I gripped the stranger's hand and shoved them onto the floor flat on the face and placed a feet into their back.

"Oof! What is wrong with you?" the guy yelled.

"Oh my god!" I blinked. "I'm SO sorry Roman!"

Of all things I just HAD to reenact the time I shoved Jay onto the floor when he snuck up on me. Ugh! So embarrassing!

"You're pretty strong for a little kid." Roman shrugged.

"Kid?! I'm turning 18!" I glared at him. Do I look like a kid to you?!

"and I'm clearly older than you." He shrugged.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I'm trying to move on from Jay but now Roman's making feel so weird like how I was around Jay.

"What brings you out here this late?" Roman asked me.

"Just need a moment for myself." I pointed out.

"You're not afraid of running into bad guys?" he frowned.

" _Please_ , I can take care of myself!" I pointed out. I've killed people for Krane before, I think I am qualified as assassin. The first few people I had to assassinate was called Carlos (not Carlos De Ville) Clemente.

"But you're still a girl." He looked over. "Then…What if _I_ am a villain?"

"Well then you'd be one of the best looking ones I've met." I spluttered out. Dang it! What did I just say?!

"Oh. Uh…thanks." He looked a bit stuned for a second.

"Who's this guy?" he pointed at my picture of Jay. "Hey, he looks like me!"

 _ **DANG IT!**_

"Nope! Not you! It's…Uh…Booboo Stewart." I pointed out. "Celebrity crush, am I right?"

 _Really smooth, Tracy! (sarcastic)_

"You know, some people think I look like him too!" he joked. I giggled a bit.

"I don't see the resemblance!" I joked back. I glanced at my watch.

"Oh no! I have to go," I panicked. "I have to feed the younger kids and rock the babies to sleep! Oh why am I even telling you this?!"

I dashed off and scurried away.

Why am I always embarrassing myself to people?! I'm so clumsy!

Hopefully I won't flop myself up next time if I _ever_ bump into Roman again!

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Another chapter finished! The next chapter would take place in the first episode of Elite Force, so let's see what drama awaits them next! (Eep! Roman/Tracy or Jay/Tracy, I'm so conflicted!)**

 **[Tracy: (blush) I WILL NOT BE SHIPPED WITH ANYONE!]**

 **Riker: Don't worry, I ship Rocy! (jokes)**

 **Roman: RIKER!**

 **Jamie: (punches Riker)**

 **Jackie: I am Inferno Boy! (sets random table on fire)**

 **Jones: Not again?! OLIVER! I NEED YOUR HELP! (calls Oliver)**

 **Oliver: WHY ME?! I'm standing here with Kaz and Skylar for practing our pose!**

 **Jones: I hate you man! (ends phone call)**

 **Tracy: …(grabs fire extinguisher) Oh boy! I went out for 10 minutes and THIS happened?!**

 **Jenny: Please favorite, follow, and leave a review down below!**

 **Spin: Questions of the chapter- What did you think of the chapter? Did you guys liked the Rocy moments or the part where Tracy is trying to let go of her ex crush? Did you guys liked the meeting of the Junior League of Heroes or our new codenames? Lastly, what did you think would happen in the next chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review down below and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	4. Welcoming the Elite Force

**Welcoming the Elite Force**

 **Purpledolpin05: So I'm probably breaking the episode 'Rise of the Five' into 3 to 4 chapters for one episode, so this here's part 1, moving on…shout outs to my reviewers!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Tracy feels very confused about her feelings for Jay and Roman. Who knows what would happen the next time those two meet, but I can tell it'll be SUPER awkward. (Tracy herself is already awkward enough this is just plain torture to her). Hope that you'll like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. The Bionic kids (plus Jamie) all care about Jones and Tracy since they're like siblings. Well I think that Jamie must have been really sick she was in no shape to be anywhere outside her home (I forgot to mention that Jamie had chickenpox after her fever, perhaps her mother had to take leave to take care of her sick daughter). I'll bring up Bernice occasionally, but I can't think that Jamie might go Isabella mode if her mom actually dies though, the Rocy moments are fun to write (Jay is growling in jealousy behind). So yeah, I hope you'll like this chapter.

 **I do not own Lab Rats: the Elite Force, Lab Rats 2012, or Mighty Med, all I own are my Original Characters (Jenny, Tracy, Jones, Sakura), I am adding in Adam and Leo (plus Sakura) into this version of Elite Force because I really love everyone together. PS, Marcus is a human Bionic in this version who stays back at the Academy with his two friends, Johan and Julie at the Academy instead of Leo and Adam. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

At last the day has come, the day the Bionic tea arrive in Centium City, Bob and Jenny are squealing like little girls, Jamie and Spin were arguing about which one of them is better at running. Mr. Davenport needed the Junior League to go and meet up with him in the lobby.

Everyone blinked in shock as they stared up the building.

"Sis, you ok?" Jones asked his sister.

"I was NOT expecting this 'Penthouse' to be so tall and high up. I think I just heard heaven calling for me." Tracy gave her brother an uneasy smile as her knees started shaking.

"Welcome kids," Donald greeted the younger kids.

"There they're coming!" Jamie pointed at a car stopped in front of them.

"Adam! One word to describe your driving: Wow!" Leo Dooley rolled his eyes as he got out from the car.

"I was actually expecting him to be an awful driver, but you proved me wrong Adam." Chase shook his head.

"I told you AD wasn't lying about his driving skills!" a girl with black hair, cyan green eyes and feline ears winked at Adam.

"Oh my gosh, Adam, half the time when you were driving, you were staring at Sakura!" Bree snapped.

"Hello Breezey, have you heard?" Bob went up to flirt with Bree.

"When I fell from heaven?" Bree frowned.

"Because you're the only Ten I see!" Bob nodded.

"Those are 2 different pickup lines." Adam stated before Bob blinked awkwardly.

"Now enough with the chitchat, follow me." Donald gestured everyone to get on the elevator.

* * *

 **110 floors later…**

The elevator doors open as everyone slowly came out from the elevator.

"Uh Tracy, we're here now, you can let go of me!" Chase turned to Tracy who was gripping on his arm. He looked a bit awkward and wasn't really used to having a girl touching him like that.

"Sorry, I get really uncomfortable when it comes to heights." Tracy quickly apologized before looking away awkwardly.

"C'mon, Chasey, that would be the only closest thing you could get to a girlfriend." Adam joked.

"Gross!" Chase and Tracy exchanged glances before gagging.

"She's not my type." Chase frowned.

"He's more like an annoying nerdy friend." Tracy defended, ignoring a fact that she once had a crush on Chase.

"Yeah, because I don't care if Chase is my Mentor, but any guy who lays a foot near my sister deserves to be extinct!" Jones warned

"What's with all the secrecy Mr. Davenport? Where are we?" Bree asked as they followed the older man.

"Duh, we're on a tall building, weren't you paying attention?" Adam snapped at Bree.

"Just go with the flow, it's Adam." Leo assured the younger kids.

"You are on the 110th floor-" Donald began.

"110 FLOORS?!" Tracy let out a nervous yelp before clinging onto Chase's arm. Again.

"She's acrophobic, move on." Jones motioned Donald to continue.

"Aw, Chase finally got a girl, not really the one he wanted but cute!" Sakura giggled.

"Shut it Kura, you're supposed to be my friend!" Tracy glared at the feline girl.

"Ok, you're on the 110th floor of the Davenport Tower, the most technological advanced skyscraper in the world!" Donald bragged as they all entered the penthouse. "And this! Is your new home!"

"Woah!" Leo gasped in awe. The living room was decorated in a very sophisticated way.

"This is where I spent my bachelor years, boy can these walls really talk." Donald bragged before he reset the wall system. "Walls off! Walls off!"

"Oh you mean _BEFORE_ you had to take care of them?" Spin gestured at Adam, Bree and Chase.

"This place is amazing!" Bree gushed.

"All we need are cows and I'll be in heaven!" Adam smiled.

"Oh AD, you and your jokes." Sakura nudged Adam playfully as the two teens blushed a bit.

A little red ferret popped out from Sakura's bag and crawled her way up to Sakura's shoulders.

"Furball! You snuck out again didn't you?" Sakura giggled, holding up her pet.

"She missed you, I know I would have too." Adam admitted.

"I hope Marcus, Johan and Julie are handling the Academy well." Leo muttered.

"Don't worry, Marcus isn't so bad after we beaten him up after all those times he picked on us." Sakura grinned. "Plus Madam Delilah and Mr. Evans (Dr. Evans from T'was the Mission Before Christmas) are handling the academy with their 4 kids and Sebastian (Sebastian isn't evil in this version)."

"Let's hope Sebastian isn't planning on making a move on Fate!" Chase rolled his eyes, annoyed by the fact his best friend keeps flirting with his cousin Fate (the hot-headed prankster).

"Check out that view!" Chase walked over to the balcony.

"Do you think they know about the surprise?" Jenny whispered to Bob.

"Nope, but we can't tell them." Bob shook his head.

"Come over to the terrace, Mr. Davenport wants to show you something." Jones gestured as everyone went over.

Everyone saw a glowing emblem with initials EF.

"Woah, what is that?" Leo asked.

"This glowing emblem represents your new team, or as I like to call it 'An Elite Force'." Donald introduced.

"Boring, I say we call it the big glowing thing." Adam yawned.

"Cool, when do we get to meet the new team?" Chase asked.

"Now!" Donald grinned as he spun the glowing hologram as it slowly morphed into 3 teens.

A boy with brown hair and eyes, another thin boy with brown hair and blue eyes. The last was a girl with tanned skin, dark brown hair with blonde highlights and hazel eyes.

"I used the 3D Hologram projector, they've been standing here this entire time!" Donald bragged.

"Technically 5 hours." Oliver replied.

"Let's not forget the 2 hours we had to rehearse on how to stand." Skylar added.

"Yeah because you're still not doing it right!" Donald frowned.

"Kaz, Skylar, Oliver! It's great to see you guys!" Chase nodded politely at them, before asking Donald. "What are they doing here?"

"Mighty Med Hospital was destroyed." Jamie stated.

"What?" Bree was shocked.

"How did that happened?!" Leo asked.

"Someone ambushed Mighty Med, and blow it up." Spin stated simply, before Kaz showed them a picture of the now destroyed Mighty Med Hospital.

"Who would do such a thing like that?! LET ME AT THEM!" Sakura rolled up her long-sleeved shirt before she started to go rampage mode.

"Easy kitty cat." Adam held her back.

"This is Kura, she comes with the look of a cute innocent tomboy but she also has an aggressive side." Bree stated.

"We lost a lot of people we cared about." Jamie looked at her feet.

"Oh no, did your mom got hurt?" Bree asked.

"No, I got sick that day and had chickenpox, my mom took the day off to take care of me." Jamie shook her head. "But a lot of my mom's friends were hurt badly."

"We don't know who did it, that's why we're trying to find out." Kaz stated.

"They wanted to use my technology to track down the villains but I had a better idea, to create a team of bionic heroes and superheroes, an Elite Force." Donald stated.

"Then where are the superheroes?" Adam asked.

"You're looking at them." Oliver gestured to him, Kaz and Skylar.

"Oh, Oliver and I have superpowers now." Kaz added.

"Like how, did you fell into a vat of radioactive wastes?" Chase asked. "Ooh! Did you got bitten by a supernatural spider?"

"Never should have let him watched Spiderman." Leo frowned.

"Fine, let's try X-Men for movie marathon night next time." Sakura stated as they giggled.

"Chase is very awful at this thing." Jones whispered to Tracy.

"But on the bright side, he's funnier than he was teaching every class before!" Tracy added as the Junior League snickered.

"No, don't be ridiculous! While Kaz and I were trying to stop my mom, known as the evil villain Mr. Terror, from becoming the most dangerous villain of the planet, we indirectly made contact with the powerful space rock known as the Arterion which gave us super powers!" Oliver explained.

"True, it was the last episode of Mighty Med 'Mother of All Villains'." Tracy piped in.

"What? I can travel through dimensions, it's like a blessing and a curse!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Ooh! A magic space rock? What was it, given to you by little green aliens?" Chase asked, mocking some sounds.

"You do know Skylar's an alien, right?" Jamie broke the awkwardness.

Skylar crossed her arms and frowned at Chase.

"I do now!" Chase laughed nervously.

"You're gonna have to excuse Chase, if you can't explain what's not scientific and doesn't exist." Bree apologized.

"Kinda like his social life, or his ability to have fun!" Adam added.

"What can you do?" Leo asked excitedly.

Kaz started to form a small flame in his hands and aimed it at the fireplace.

"AWESOME!" Adam and Sakura cheered.

"I know, now we don't need to worry about setting Chase on fire if we ever run out of wood in camp trips!" Bob grinned.

"For the last time, Bob, just because there's a word called 'Paper Chase', it doesn't mean Chase is a paper or he's flammable!" Tracy frowned.

"But let's give it a try." Jones grabbed a flame torch.

"Where did you get that?" Jenny asked.

"From Au-I mean the gift shop." Jones lied.

"How can you?! The human body can't handle such radioactivity!" Chase exclaimed, before glaring at Kaz. "I'm watching you Fire Boy."

"What about you, Oliver?" Leo asked.

"Kaz has fire powers, and Oliver has water powers." Kaz explained.

"But we can both do this." Oliver jumped down the terrace.

"OLIVER NO!" Bree ran over to check on Oliver.

"Well…it was a good team while it lasted." Chase said.

Moments later, Oliver started flying up.

"Wait for it…" Skylar cued before Oliver started crashing onto the floor and landed on Chase.

"Still working on the landings!" Oliver groaned.

"...Thank god Caitlin's not here." Tracy giggled.

 _SNAP!_

"That one's going to the scrapbook!" Sakura snickered.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" Tracy yelled. "Are you TRYING to teach these 3 babies how to commit suicide?!"

"Cece, what's 'suicide'?" Chloe asked.

"Go back to the living room, sweetie." Jamie ushered.

"Then quick question, why is Mighty Runt here?!" Leo pointed at Spin. Doanld had went to check on the rooms upstairs.

"Actually, all of us are here to assist you guys. Each one had a special ability that makes us an excellent team." Jenny gestured.

"I have lightning reflexes and know to crack a person at interrogation, Tracy has resourceful knowledge and she has the ability to morph into any person. Jenny has super advanced senses and is the more resourceful one. Bob has the strength and would be the brawns of the team. Spin knows how to use his ability to trap his enemies in a spin cyclone. And Jamie is the observant and stealth of the group." Jones explained. "Jackie has fire elemental powers like you, Kaz. Chloe knows how to clone herself or objects. And January here can maniu=pulate gravity."

"Or as we call it the Junior League of Heroes." Bob strut a pose. "We even have our own cool code names! I'm the Beast! So Breezy, wanna be my Beauty?"

"So cold man!" Spin and Jamie shuddered.

"Why did you bring along the babies?" Leo asked, pointing at Jackie, Chloe and January crawling on the floor.

"C'mon, you're gonna be a big brother soon, so might as well let you guys know how it is like to be babysitting." Jones shrugged.

"So how did you three managed to escape before Mighty Med was destroyed?" Chase asked.

"Oh, we were tracking down my mother known as Mr. Terror, even though she's gonna be spending the rest of her life in prison. But if it weren't for her, we would have been killed." Oliver told them before smiling. "So…silver lining!"

"You're an odd little man." Bree commented.

"Not the first time I heard that." Oliver replied.

"How's Boji and Fang doing?" Kaz asked, rbing up their wolf friends from Mighty Med.

"They're doing ok I guess, they're sort of living in my place now. My dad is teaching Fang how to man hunt an Adam Davenport." Sakura replied. "My mom and Boji are checking on the injured surviving victims now taken custody on the Bionic Island."

"Why are you sighing?" Adam asked his best friend.

"I've never been so far off from my parents before, and I still think my dad is bound to find my voodoo collection and would try to destroy your organs by flipping them inside out or down side-under." Sakura looked at Adam.

"Wait…she has VOODOO DOLLS?!" Oliver looked disturbed.

"All VERY effective." Sakura smirked mischievously.

"Her dad is super protective of her." Spin stated.

"I'm turning 16 already," Sakura roller her eyes a bit. "by then, I'd be old enough to be engaged in the ye old days. My grana's gonna probably try to match make me, but she keeps saying I should be married to AD, and he's my best buddy!"

"Alright! The Sleeping Quarters are all set up, guys on the right; girls on the left; nursery in the Centre, and the guy who built this place will be in the last room in the back. Stay away from my pool!" Donald pointed over. "Since they're so much people, I'm afraid some of you might have to bunk."

"Dibs on dorming with my brother." Tracy grabbed her brother's hand.

"I wanna dorm with Jamie!" Jenny pointed out.

"I'd take Bob as my roommate over that." Spin pointed at Jamie who glared over.

"The nursery might be half empty all the time because these 3 kids would go back to their grannie's place at night, so yeah us kids would probably stay here and at Aunt Tsuki's place from time to time." Jones said.

"Whatever, I am just glad I finally get to share rooms with a girl!" Bree shrugged.

"Me too!" Skylar nodded.

"Count me out." Sakura frowned when she knew she'd have to dorm with the girls. "I'd rather dorm with AD."

"He's a guy. He could be a shameless and perverted guy for all we know." Jamie warned.

"Good point, it would be an awful choice leaving you two alone!" Tracy shielded Sakura glaring at Adam.

"I like this girl, she has spunk." Spin laughed, gesturing at Jamie.

"I'm taking the last room with one bed, because that is where I'd be ALONE!" Jones frowned. "At least I'd finally get some PEACE AND QUIET!"

"Guess that leaves you and me, roomie!" Tracy shook hands with Sakura.

"by the way, I'm from another planet so I sometimes drool Acid when I'm asleep." Skylar added.

"Sounds disgustingly dangerous but Awesome!" Sakura grinned.

"That is an upgrade, compared to what comes out from my brothers!" Bree nodded.

"Adam would serenade and say romantic things in his dreams and then he'd say how much he loves Sa-" Bree added before Adam covered her mouth.

"Sashimi." Adam lied.

"I didn't say-." Bree frowned.

"She didn't say Sushi, she said sashimi." Adam lied again.

Sakura knew Adam was lying but she didn't want to know what he was thinking of, so she quickly covered her mouth with a hand and giggled at Adam.

"Hey Mr. Davenport, where's all that technology you promised us?" Kaz asked.

"By the way, Jamie here has a bit of her own theories of who did it." Jenny gestured to her best friend.

"Right this way." Donald pointed over as the walls by the fireplace split into two revealing an elevator. "Hyperlift! Open!"

"It's a voice activated secret passage!" Donald exclaimed with glee.

"Awesome! Now we can cook double the S'mores!" Adam laughed.

"That lift can save such a fire hazard!" Kaz added.

"Yeah I think we're gonna get along VERY well!" Adam shook hands with Kaz.

"This is a Hyperlift, I used the technology from the HydroLoop and used it on this." Donald explained. "And this thing will take you from the penthouse to below earth level in a split second!"

"Follow me." Donald gestured as everyone (They'd be about 3 toddlers, one adult, 4 preteens and 10 teens, so 18 people) went in.

"Me first." Donald went up and did the honors of activating the lift.

"And FYI, I tend to get sick on any ride that activates FAASSST!" Oliver yelped as the lift started heading down.

* * *

 **A few seconds later, they all arrived in a sophisticated underground basement.**

"and just like that, we're back in the basement again." Bree mumbled.

"Talk about karma." Jenny giggled.

"This place is awesome!" Leo exclaimed.

"I know right?!" Jamie gasped in awe, before hiding a mischievous snicker. "Think of all the extreme prank wars we could have here!"

"Welcome to Mission Command, this is your team's Central Nervous System." Donald introduced them to the underground basement.

"What?" Adam looked confused.

"The brain." Everyone stated.

"Oh! Why can't we just use Chase's head instead?" Adam asked,

"Because his head is already tiny enough to fit you in!" Leo replied as they giggled.

"here you will all train, plan missions," Donald explained, before smacking Bob from touching some buttons. "And learn how things work before you touch them."

"Whoops, I have an important Daven-Call to take," Donald received a phone call before heading towards the HyperLift.

"Why can't you just do it here?" Spin asked.

"Well I could but I can take the HyperLift up again." Donald stated as he left the Mission Command with a cheer of glee.

"I saw the phone call, it's from your gramma Rose." Spin smirked. "No wonder why he was uneasy!"

"I bet she's gonna come over and nag what things Mr. D's done wrong again!" Bob laughed.

"Ok, I'm just gonna say it, I am very uncomfortable with that guy!" Skylar admitted

"BTW, this place also comes along with a Leap Gate that can take you guys back to Mission Creek, Bionic Isle or the Davenport warehouse in Philadelphia." Tracy piped in, gesturing to an arch wall.

"We all know you'd get homesick, so my sister and I designed a hidden Leap Gate here so you guys can travel back to your homes occasionally." Jones added.

"How do you even activate it?" Leo asked them.

"My sister here can open up portals and travel through dimensions, all she needs to do is snap her fingers and a portal will open. This thing only activates under me and my sister's thumbprints." Jones explained.

"Gotta think smart." Tracy winked playfully. "By the way, I might need to insert your thumbprints into the recognition database."

"Anyway, back to the meeting." Jenny reminded them.

"Alright, we'll start searching for the culprits." Kaz began.

"But we don't even know where to look." Leo stated.

"We'll search city by city, starting with this one." Kaz shrugged. "You guys (gestures at Bionics) will search uptown, and we'll go downtown (points at him, Oliver, Jamie and Skylar)"

"Woah woah woah!" Chase stopped Kaz. "We don't just go randomly looking for people, we have to devise a plan first!"

"I did, you guys go uptown, and we'll go downtown, because I don't know any other parts of the town." Kaz explained.

"Oh no you're not." Leo gripped Kaz from the back of his shirt.

"Look, we better all just get this meeting started." Tracy pointed out.

"Yeah the sooner we find those shameless skunk-bags the better!" Jamie growled a bit.

"In the meantime, we should probably get to know each other better." Chase suggested.

"What about you guys? Are you a Bionic too?" Skylar asked Sakura.

"Nope, I was born with the powers to control water and earth elements." Sakura explained.

"Alright, I'm Kaz, I'm 5'10, I'm a mix of German and Irish, and I have been known to lie about my height." Kaz introduced himself.

"No, I want to know what other 'magical powers' you have." Chase stated.

"I have super strength." Oliver piped in.

"Pft! You?" Bree, Jamie, Sakura and Jenny all looked amused.

"Yes, me. Why does everyone look surprised whenever I say that?" Oliver frowned.

"Because I can see your boney ribcage under your shirt." Jones stated as everyone started to laugh a bit.

"Well I still think Oliver looks cute!" Bree winked at Oliver in a slightly flirty way. Skylar glared over a bit.

 _ **Oh yeah, things were just starting to get interesting**_

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: That's the end of part 1 of the Rise of the Five episode. This was fun to write, especially with the addition of our favorite Adam and Leo. So yeah I will include a bit of Skylar/Oliver/Bree love triangle, most of the time the girls would get along but if you add in Oliver in the picture you get World War 3. Adam and Sakura (still not dating) will be in the middle of the love and friend zone. I'm still unsure of the couples, but Adura is definitely for the win, not sure what Chase's relationship with Tracy would be but they're probably gonna be just friends.**

 **Jamie: Pft! I cannot believe you clinged onto Chase! Of all people you could have picked, you picked the one that's most weird.**

 **Chase: in my defense, it felt good to be cling by a girl!**

 **Roman: (growling behind)**

 **Chase: why do I have the sudden chill down my spines?**

 **Tracy: do not worry Chasey, you are so not my type! (rolls eyes)**

 **Jenny: right, because you're interested in bad boys, or geeks, or funny guys?**

 **Tracy: (covers her mouth) A bit of all, (thinks: Gotta hide my list of 30 ex crushes from Jamie and Jenny)**

 **Jones: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Sakura: Questions of the chapter- What did you guys think of this version of the Elite Force? Which part was your favorite scene? What do you think the pairings of the story might be? Who's excited for the next chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	5. A Warning From The Terrorists

**A Warning From The Terrorists**

 **Purpledolpin05: How's it going fellow readers, purpledolpin05 here back with another chapter for 'A Shapeshifting Crush' (Dang, I am shipping Rocy so hard XD) What can I say, a writer has her own ship guilt's. So I am not sure of the shipping status yet but I think Chase and Tracy would probably be good friends.**

 **Tracy: you BETTER not be planning anything with me and anyone else!**

 **Authoress: I would** _ **NEVER**_ **. (Adds in** **Tracy/Chase** **behind Tracy in authoress' notebook of ships) Moving on shout outs to the reviewers!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Chase has never had a girl touching him like that, so…lucky him. XD (Roman and Jay are growling at Chase/Chase: OH COME ON?! IT'S JUST A FRIEND THING!) There is gonna be a LOT of shippings going on the story, I'm not sure if Bob and Jenny would be interested in one another or not but we'll never know. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for your review. Fang is having the time of his life with Harushi with their brotherly bonding XD (Lily: Boji, get the tranquilizer, my husband and your mate are trying to recruit the Crusher as their new Adam-hunting army!) I personally like it when everyone is together, the more the merrier. (Tracy: *glances at Roman* maybe some might be a bit shameless…but you can punch them/Jamie: YAY!) Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

 **Quote: _'Our meeting was only meant to come to an end, and so I choose deliberately to take the longer way around'_ – 'The Wolf that Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood' English cover by 'SirHamnet'**

 **Random fact: This song is half the inspiration for the story. I love this song and I think it fits Roman/Tracy's relationship. (Squee)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats 2012, Mighty Med, Lab Rats: The Elite Force or Descendants, all I own are my Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the gang are still discussing about plans to find the ambushers that destroyed Mighty Med hospital. But a majority of time was about Bree and Skylar arguing over Oliver, Adam and Sakura having a prank war with the younger kids about targeting Chase as the target. (Bob and Jenny weren't interested much though)

"Tracy, why come Cerise Hood's parents can't be together?" Jenny asked the older girl after they finished watching 'Ever After High'.

"Because her dad's the Big Bad Wolf and her mom's Red Riding Hood, they were never supposed to be together." Tracy replied. "It's what you called 'forbidden love'."

"What a shame!" Jenny sighed to herself.

"Yeah, like that _LAST_ guy you had a crush on Trace." Jones accidentally brought out the fact.

"Ooh, who is it?" Bree asked.

"It's no one." Tracy grumbled. "You show a guy you like him and he ends up stabbing you in the back and dances off with another pretty girl."

"Fine, girl talk in my room later." Bree decided. "Girls' Night."

"Dang it!" Tracy grumbled.

"But sometimes I think the forbidden love is the best kind! Ain't that right AD?" Sakura nodded, winking at Adam.

"Sure. Couldn't agree more!" Adam blushed red.

"Cece, I'm hungry!" Bob whined.

"Fine, I'll go buy something back from the store nearby. What do you kids want?" Tracy nodded.

" _CHOCOLATE_!" The kids all replied in a cheerful tone.

"Alright, Jones, anything you need?" Tracy looked at her brother.

"Ooh, how about an egg mayo burger?" Jones nodded.

"Got it." Tracy nodded as she walked off to the convenience store.

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I cannot believe my brother sometimes, he just loves to waste all my money I save for books! BOOKS I tell you, or a notebook for typing fanfiction. Oh well seeing my brother smiles make me happy.

I didn't really noticed where I was going, I was deep in my thoughts when I bumped into someone. Note to self: STOP DOING THAT!

"Wow, we REALLY need to stop bumping into each other." The person I bumped into was none other than Roman. I felt my face turning red.

Crap! The bag of groceries had fallen down.

"Yeah, guess I am too much of a klutz!" I chuckled nervously. Yeah I am HOPELESS! I started kneeling down to collect my groceries.

"Let me help." Roman placed his bag aside and handed me a few apples I dropped.

I noticed that he was carrying a plastic bag filled with something.

"Uh…you going to costume shopping or something?" I asked, pointing at the bag which he quickly hid behind me.

"You could say that…" he mumbled.

"It's fine, if you don't want to tell me, I can respect your privacy." I nodded.

"What are you doing here late? A girl being alone in the city at night isn't really the best." He stated.

"Oh, I was just buying supper for my brother and the younger kids." I pointed out.

"Yours." He passed me a few apples.

"Thanks." I awkwardly looked at my shoes as I collected the groceries I had dropped.

"I have to go, I will be um…busy." He told me.

"Right, I need to go back now." I nodded politely at him as I walked away.

Wow, you keep bumping into this guy by chance or by accident, and you never ask for his number. _Really smooth Tracy! (sarcastic voice)_ Oh well, I guess I am more of a person who's too awkward to make a move.

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

"Hi Mr. Davenport-What the heck is that?" Tracy walked back to the penthouse (despite of clinging to the elevator due to her fear of heights so she open up a portal that drags her right to her destination) and saw the Davenport elder carrying a portrait over to the fireplace.

"Hey Tracy I am hanging up this beautiful painting." Donald showed her the picture of himself. "Ain't it a beauty?"

"Ookay, Imma just go and see the rest now. Bye!" Tracy faked a smile.

"These kids don't know anything about taste!" Donald grumbled to himself before he tried to hang up the portrait before the girl open up a portal to travel down the Mission Command.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back. So what's up?" Tracy asked the Elite Force and the Junior League members.

"Nothing much," Jones shrugged.

"Alright, I just scanned through the database of Mighty Med, now for the culprits of who could have destroyed Mighty Med, do you guys know anyone who might have a grudge on the superheroes Mighty Med?" Chase asked.

"A lot actually." Kaz replied.

"Actually I have a few theories of my own on who might have attacked and destroyed Mighty Med." Jamie piped in.

"Not now Jamie, go back to color your coloring books or something." Chase ushered.

"I'm gonna tuck the younger kids to sleep." Jones offered as he and his sister took the little kids to the nursery room.

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

"NOW it feels like home!" Donald nodded to himself, admiring this own portrait.

Minutes later, he heard a weird eerie noise behind him, he turned around. No one was there. He shrugged his shoulders as he continued to hang up the portrait.

He heard that odd noise again.

"GUYS THERE'S SOMETHING STRANGE GOING ON!" Donald shouted into the speakers as everyone dashed upstairs. Jones, Tracy, and the 4 younger preteens dashed outside.

"SHH! BE QUIET. The babies are sleeping!" Bob hushed them.

The first thing Skylar saw was Donald's picture.

"Wow! That _IS_ strange!" Skylar exclaimed.

"I've seen stranger ones," Leo claimed. "Remember Daven-Lisa?"

Everyone quickly shuddered.

"Not that!" Donald pointed at the window. "Outside! I saw something flew by the window!"

"I know someone's gonna fly _OUT_ the window!" Sakura raised a hand as she grabbed the Daven-Portrait.

Chase went up close and stared outside, observing what was out there.

"I hear something." Jones pointed out, he has sensitive hearing.

"Someone's outside alright." Sakura kneeled down and pressed a hand against the floor, feeling the vibrations.

"TAKE COVER NOW!" Tracy felt something heading their way as everyone ducked onto the floor.

Something was thrown into the window, shattering all the glass.

"Is everyone else ok?" Donald asked.

"Yeah." Everyone nodded.

"Hey look, something is on the floor." Skylar pointed out.

"Yeah! 36 thousand dollars of glass!" Donald exclaimed.

"There's a card and a box." Leo observed before reaching a hand out to grab it.

"Stop dude! Read the card first." Kaz stated.

"Don't touch it Leo, it could be a bomb!" Chase warned. "I'll do a scan."

"Don't have to, it's a thumb drive." Tracy replied, doing a quick scan.

"Right, I forgot you have super senses like me." Chase remembered.

"Yeah, like how he forgot you had a thing for him?" Adam added jokingly before Tracy quickly punched Adam.

"Who would blast the windows and just to deliver a thumb drive?" Bree asked.

"And do NOT say read the card first!" Sakura added.

* * *

Everyone rushed back into Mission Command to check on the surveillance camera.

"It's a video." Chase went through the database of the Thumb drive. "I'll display the video on full screen."

The video started playing as they saw 2 masked figures. They were standing in some dark abandoned area.

"They clearly used the voice modulator to hide their real voice." Jones pointed out. "gotta say, respect to their costumes!"

"IT'S THEM!" Jamie recognized as she cried out. "They're the ones who destroyed Mighty Med!"

"Destroying your little hospital was just the beginning!" the first taller boy stated. "We're on the hunt of destroying every superhero with superpowers remains. And soon, they will ALL be extinct!"

Everyone exchanged uncomfortable looks, Sakura looked as if she would pounce onto the screen but lucky for everyone else (or _JUST_ Adam himself) the strongest Bionic had to hold the feline girl back from any irrational actions.

Jamie quickly hid behind Spin, gripping the boy's shirt. Spin looked surprised as he blushed heavily, but since he knew that his little friend was devastated that one of the most precious place to her was destroyed, and that girl is clearly traumatized by the horrifying incident, he decided to just let this 'hugging' incident slide this ONE time. [That's right, Spamie moment people!]

"What about the other guy, does he even talk at _ALL_?" Bob asked.

"SHH!" Jenny placed a hand over Bob before they quickly glanced at Jamie hugging Spin while the boy placed his arms around the little girl and patter her head softly.

'Wait…those masks…where have I seen those before?' Tracy thought as she eyed the masks the two villains were wearing.

"We're coming for you! Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar. And anyone who tried to protect you!" The shorter boy warned as the video ended.

"Called it." Jenny claimed, as Bob handed the girl a quarter.

"Who was that?!" Oliver asked.

"AND DO NOT SAY CHECK THE CARD FIRST!" Sakura barked at Kaz.

"I was gonna say Kylo Ren or Darth Vadar, but now I have no clue!" Jones claimed. "BTW, can I ask for villainy internship?"

" _JONES_!" Tracy growled at her brother.

"Is he joking?" Skylar asked.

"No, when he says he wants a villain internship, he could either be just kidding or he MEANS it! the last time we got kidnapped by Giselle Vickers, my bro offered to join the Dark side." Tracy stated.

"Whoever it was, it's pretty clear that they've been watching you!" Donald stated. "I'm gonna activate the Penthouse security perimeter and get those windows replaced."

"See? This is EXACTLY why I want to go out and find them first!" Kaz exclaimed, surprising everyone with the sudden outburst.

"As soon as we have to devise a strategic plan first!" Chase pointed out.

"Forget your plans okay?! Don't you see?" Kaz shot back. "They're gonna kill every last superhero alive, including us!"

"Well they're gonna take us out a lot faster if we don't come up with a rational plan!" Chase pointed out.

"Listen to the shameless dork, Kaz, we wanted to find them to! But we can't be irrational and unprepared!" Jamie pointed out.

"We have to be smart about this, because we have no idea what we're up against!'" Chase added.

"He's right, Kaz." Jenny nodded.

"We have to be careful." Bree nodded.

"Skylar?" Kaz turned to Skylar.

"I'm with Chase." Skylar stated.

"C'mon, not you guys too?!" Kaz turned to everyone else who were on Chase's side.

"Oliver? C'mon, not you too. We have to do this. For Mighty Med!" Kaz looked at his best friend.

"I know. But Chase is right. I think we should play it safe. We need to come up with a plan if we want to capture them." Oliver shook his head.

"SAFE?! NONE OF US ARE SAFE WITH THOSE TWO AROUND!" Kaz yelled.

"You know what? I never thought being part of an Elite Force would mean sitting around and do nothing!" Kaz spat out before he left.

"He didn't add in the Junior League." Jenny whispered.

"C'mon, it's getting late. You kids should just go to bed. Okay?" Bree told the younger kids.

"I'll go if you read me a story book, Breezy." Bob purred at Bree.

"Keep dreaming Bob." Jenny smacked Bob lightly. "I'm so sorry, Bree."

"HEY! THAT HURTS!" Bob whined. "I'm calling 911 for domestic abuse!"

"Do you even know what that means?" Jamie asked.

"Wow, you two are like an old married-then-divorced couple!" Spin chuckled.

"Yeah! Bob's the shameless husband!" Jamie pointed out.

" _EW_!" Bob and Jenny quickly gagged.

"He's like a brother. Girls DO NOT marry guys who are like their brothers!" Jenny pointed out.

* * *

 **Later…**

After tucking the younger kids to bed, Tracy was dressed in her nightwear and walked to Bree and Skylar's room. She spotted Sakura on the floor mattress, looking bored, clearly not wanting to be here.

"Hey, girls, what's this about?" Tracy asked.

"Girls' Talk." Bree stated.

"Alright, you have any guy problems?" Skylar looked at Sakura.

"Heck no, unless Wrestling Marcus Mondays is down." Sakura pointed out.

"Don't ask, but her and Marcus have a rivalry." Bree stated. "So, Kura, has my brother asked you out yet?"

"Which brother? You have 4!" Sakura acted clueless.

"Adam, duh." Tracy chuckled. "Everyone knows he's got a huge crush on you."

"Since he was 4 year old when we first met baby Kura." Bree added.

"Aw, that's adorable. I always knew you two would make a cute couple." Skylar giggled as she cooed at Sakura.

"Shut it." Sakura glared.

"Okay, I think this girls' chat is totally boring." Tracy pointed out.

"She's hiding something!" Sakura pointed out.

"You ratted me out!" Tracy glared at Sakura.

"Fine, I guess I do have a bit of problems in the love department." Tracy mumbled, looking a bit awkward.

"Trace, there is nothing to be ashamed about. Love is something that happens eventually." Bree pointed out, with a tone of a mature older sisterly figure.

"Easy for you to say, I've got a list of 30 ex crushes, all ending in heartbreak. They all friend-or-family zoned me." Tracy exclaimed.

"Yikes," Bree, Sakura and Skylar blinked as they exclaimed.

"Well, the thing is, I am sort of trying to move on from this guy I liked. He's so cool, and awesome, and fun to be around with. But when I finally pluck up the courage to tell him how I feel, I found out that he likes someone else." Tracy admitted sheepishly.

"That's awful!" Sakura ranted. "Who's that guy, let me sick him!"

"He doesn't live here." Tracy pointed out. "Right when I am trying to move on, I met this new guy. He's cool and mysterious and he's got this bad boy vibe."

"Aw, that sounds great, you met another guy." Skylar nodded.

"But here's the catch, he looks JUST LIKE the heartbreaking jerk who broke my heart." Tracy exclaimed. "How am I supposed to move on when I met someone all of a sudden to remind me the pain?"

"Well, from my experiences, I think you should just listen to your heart and I think only time will tell if you have moved on from your crush or not." Bree advised.

"Thanks Bree." Tracy nodded. "But I don't know about this 'crush' thing, all I know is we should just focus about finding these villains instead of letting feelings getting in the way of what's important."

"Fair point." Skylar nodded in approval.

"Lights out girls." Adam peeked a head in before he saw his crush Sakura dressed in a long sleeved cyan green nightgown.

"A LIL' PRIVACY NEXT TIME?" Bree yelled.

"Woah, Kura, you look great!" Adam flushed red.

"Are you blushing?" Tracy inspected.

"I'm not!" Adam lied.

"Cut it out, leave AD out of this okay?" Sakura shrugged. "C'mon Trace, we should hit the hay."

"See ya'll in the morning!" Tracy nodded as the 2 tomboys walked back to their rooms.

* * *

Sakura was a fast sleeper, at least that was what Tracy (and Jones) had noticed or heard from the room next door. The boy wanted his own room but Davenport won't let him oh well at least he's dorming with his sister the only female person he's willing to tolerate with. They couldn't really sleep well so they just exchanged looks.

'I wish I could find out where are the culprits.' Tracy thought.

'I wish I could apply for villainy internship.' Jones sighed.

They heard a sudden knock on the door.

"Kaz, what's up?" Jones open up the door.

"I need you two to help me." Kaz pointed out.

"You mean you want us to snuck out of curfew to search for the 2 villains with you?" Jones asked clearly.

"It sounds very deceitful the way you say it but it's about that." Kaz nodded.

"I'm in." Tracy nodded. "I'll go change first."

"We don't have time!" Kaz snapped, impatiently.

"My sister doesn't really wear anything underneath when in nightwear." Jones stated, before Kaz quickly glanced at Tracy's long sleeved dark violet-red blouse and red loose trousers.

The older girl crossed her arms in front of her chest as she glared at Kaz.

"Oh uh…sorry. _Didn't really know that_." Kaz coughed out.

"Spare me 5 minutes." Tracy glared over at her brother as she quickly ran to grab a T-shirt, some denim trousers and her jacket, rushing out dressed moments later.

"Let's go." Jones whispered, putting on a cardigan jacket as the 3 teens set off searching.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: The next chapter's gonna be so interesting when they met the real culprits and destroyers of Mighty Med.**

 **Jones: and downright awkward.**

 **Kaz: what do you mean 'AWKWARD'?**

 **Jones: You see, Tracy here has a crush on Ro-**

 **Tracy: Rowan Blanchard!**

 **All: (looks at her weirdly)**

 **Tracy: oh I thought we were playing Girl Meets World cast Q and A. (laughs nervously)**

 **Kaz:…thank goodness Caitlin's not here.**

 **Jenny: Please favorite, follow, review or PM your ideas!**

 **Bob: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of the couple moments? Did anyone like the girls' talk? Do you think the song fits? What's your favorite part? What do you think might happen in the next chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	6. An Awkward Run-In

**An Awkward Run-In**

 **Purpledolpin05: Now for the moment you've been waiting for…The Ambush chapter, this one should be very interesting. Moving on, shout outs!**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. This chapter will definitely be something alright. Jones, get ready to go Spike mode on them! [Kaz: How was I supposed to know Tracy wasn't wearing anything underneath? She's almost as flat as my sister who looks like Shrek! (Stabs Tracy)/ Adam: I didn't mean to walk in, but Kura was so cute in her nightgown (blush)] Bree might have forgotten her run in with Troy, oh well at least Troy was less shameless as Roman and Riker (in words of Jamie) XD Anyway I hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. The girl talk was fun to write, short but simple. I think the Rocy scene is going to be extremely awkward for them. I know Tracy likes Roman but I'm sure if he likes her back. In the end, she still has to fight him since he's the enemy. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats 2012, Lab Rats: The Elite Force, or Descendants, all I own are my Original Characters. Enjoy!**

Donald walked downstairs to collect something to eat when he saw Bree sitting on a chair having a late night snack.

"Hey Bree, why are you still up?" Donald asked.

"I don't know. Just a bit hard getting used to a new place, plus, Skylar snores." Bree shrugged.

"Bree, your capsule is sound-proof!" Donald pointed out.

" _I know_." Bree nodded, giving Donald a 'You don't want to know' look.

"guys! Has anyone seen Kaz? I've looked for him everywhere. At first I thought he was in his room, but it turned out to be Skylar down the hall." Oliver rushed over and asked.

"I bet he's gone off to find those guys on his own!" Bree stated.

"I'll use my super speed to bring them back." Bree offered to help.

"Oliver, go and wake the others up." Donald told Oliver as Oliver ran to wake up the rest.

"If you're not back in 2 minutes, I'm gonna locate you with your GPS." Donald told Bree.

"2 minutes? Please, with my new upgrade, I can scan the city in 30 seconds." Bree bragged a little.

"Oh I'm so fast…Well then GO!" Donald said as Bree dashed off.

"Skylar, wake up." Oliver woke up Skylar.

"What for?" Skylar asked, waking up a bit.

"Kura?" Adam gently shakes his crush. She was still asleep.

"Sakura, wake up." Adam whispered softly before his crush punched him in the eye.

"OW!" Adam winced in pain.

"Sorry, I tend to sleep punch people" Sakura apologised.

"I think you just broke my rib!" Adam howled in pain.

"guys! I can't find Tracy and Jones!" Chase ran in.

"Ok, Kaz and the Chimokuri siblings went to find the villains on THEIR own." Oliver rephrased what he said earlier.

"Kids, we have to go out for a while." Leo passed by the children's room.

"But what for?" Bob asked.

"Kaz, Tracy and Jones are missing, they went to find the bad guys." Chase replied, before pressing some buttons. "There, in case you want to sneak out, I had put the doors in security mode."

"I can't believe they don't trust us!" Spin protested.

Jamie looked over at the air vents.

"I have an idea." Jamie whispered.

"Tell us." Spin nodded.

"We can sneak out through the vents." Jamie smirked mischievously.

"No! We can't!" Bob protested.

"We have tom what if Cece and Jones run into bad guys?" Spin asked.

"I'm in." Bob nodded, followed by Jamie and Jenny.

"Lemme pack something." Jamie took a bag pack as she filled in something. "I got these from Mission Command just now."

"Wait, do we have any screwdriver?" Jenny asked.

"No." Bob shook his head.

"Jamie, turn into one." Spin looked over as Jamie groaned a bit. The young shapeshifter morphed into a screwdriver before they used Jamie's head to unscrew the vents and snuck out to the main lobby.

 **Meantime…**

Kaz, Tracy and Jones were searching for the 2 villains who destroyed Mighty Med hospital.

"Ok, I'll check the internet. If I can find the costume shop, I can know who might have bought the masks." Kaz mumbled, searching on the internet.

"86 costumes in one city?! What are you people trying to hide?!" Kaz exclaimed.

That moment, 2 masked figures appeared before Kaz.

"Ahhh!" Kaz yelped, before trying to look manly.

"I mean Ah-ha! I found you!" Kaz quickly tried to look brave but his shaky voice was a dead giveaway.

The two men were wearing a mask, they were wearing hooded jackets before they slowly and tossing their masks aside. The first boy was rather short with black hair and dark brown eyes, the second boy (the older brother) had dark brown hair tied into a bun and brown eyes.

"Wait, I know you guys, you're Roman and Riker! Your dad is the superhero Rodissiuss!" Kaz recognized the two twin sons of the Rodissiuss.

"WAS a superhero!" the older brother, Roman, stated. "Until you got your hands on him in Mighty Med!"

"What are you talking about? We saved his life!" Kaz looked confused.

"You took away his POWERS!" The younger twin, Riker pointed out.

"We have no choice, sacrificing his powers was the only way to keep him alive!" Kaz pointed out.

"You took away the ONLY thing that made him special, and forced him to live his life as a mortal." Roman glared at Kaz. "and that is a punishment, far worse than death!"

"That's a weird way of looking at that, but alright." Kaz shrugged.

"Our father might not have the power to take revenge…" Roman and his brother Riker exchanged glances. "But we do!"

"Kaz! You don't really have to walk so fast!" Jones rushed up to follow their friend.

"That is the longest hike I have ever taken, and I once had to help Krane hunt down a guy named Carlos!" Tracy panted.

"Oh no…" Tracy thought for a moment before she blushed a bit red at the sight of Roman. She was surprised, but not as surprised as the boy in the bun was.

"Roman?" Tracy nervously called out the boy's name.

"Tracy?" The bun-haired boy, known as Roman, looked surprise as well.

' _YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?! He's the bad guy?!_ ' Tracy thought.

' _YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING RIGHT?! She's with the superheroes?!'_ Roman thought.

Jones noticed that Roman and Tracy both had uncomfortable looks, looking hesitant about fighting each other.

"Oh this is going to be _VERY_ interesting." Jones chuckled.

"What's wrong with them?" Kaz asked.

"Oh, Tracy has a crush on him. I'll explain later." Jones replied, whispering to Kaz.

"YOU WHAT?!" Kaz looked at Tracy, with an utterly disgusted and horrified expression on his face. "How could you possibly-."

"He doesn't know yet." Tracy spat out. "And DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Why would you destroy Mighty Med anyway?" Jones asked. "And by the way, _LOVE_ what you did with the destruction! Ooh, can I apply for villainy internship, here's my resume! I know how to electrocute people, and I can kill people faster."

" _JONES_!" Tracy growled at her brother. "Get your stinky butt here now!"

"there you are!" Bree super-speeded to where they were, until she noticed the presence of Roman and Riker.

"Hello~" Bree greeted them with a flirty smile. Riker nodded back, giving a flirty smirk back.

Roman rolled his eyes in annoyance, clearly not liking the fact his brother keeps flirting with the enemy.

"These are the guys who destroyed Mighty Med." Kaz pointed out.

"Oh come on, why are the bad ones always so cute?" Bree exclaimed frustrated.

"You don't say." Tracy mumbled, glancing at Roman before her face blushed red.

"Wait, Tracy, is HE the mysterious cool subway long-haired guy Jenny mentioned earlier?" Bree tugged Tracy by the sleeve and asked.

"What?! Pst!" Tracy quickly looked rather awkward. "No…"

"Damn it! Why must the enemy girls always be so hot!" Riker mumbled to himself, looking over at Bree.

"Riker, focus ok?" Roman rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, don't tell me you don't like the scar girl, you've been flirting with her for a while before this." Riker pointed out before his brother glared at him.

"Sis, stop flirting with the enemy!" Jones pointed out. "It's really gross!"

"Look, Bree. I know you want to help but you should just let us big boys handle the job." Kaz told the Bionic brunette

"Tracy's not a boy." Bree stated.

"Oh, well she behaves like one." Kaz blinked at Tracy.

" _Kaz_..." Tracy glared at Kaz, cracking her knuckles.

At that moment, Roman and Riker grabbed each other in the arms and morphed into a black swirling dangerous cloud.

"On second thought, do you mind sticking around?" Kaz turned to Bree who gave the boy an annoyed look.

"See, this is why it's dangerous for you 3 to sneak out and run off without a plan?" Bree told the 3 teens.

"In hindsight, not my best idea." Kaz replied.

Chase, Skylar, Sakura, Adam, Oliver and Leo ran over.

"Woah! What is that?!" Chase asked.

"A big swirling dust bunny! I knew the dust bunny fairy was real!" Adam exclaimed happily.

"No! That's not! Guys, meet the destroyers of Mighty Med. They're shapeshifters." Kaz told them,

"Oh okay…WHAT THE HECK ARE SHAPESHIFTERS?!" Chase shrugged before yelling.

"They can turn into anything. A thing, a person, a deadly black cloud!" Skylar replied.

"Tahnk god we do't have that kind of freak in the team." Chase rolled his hazel eyes.

"You DO know Jamie's a shapeshifter, right?" Sakura pointed out.

"…I do now." Chase nodded.

"GET COVER!" Leo shouted as everyone ducked onto the ground.

"Now would be a great time for your plans, Chase." Kaz looked over.

"Oh? SO NOW you're listening to my plan?! If you had followed my plans my way, we wouldn't even BE in this mess!" Chase yelled.

"Well we didn't ask you to come!" Jones stated.

"I didn't want to come!" Leo stated.

"I was sleeping!" Skylar stated.

" _WE KNOW_!" Everyone looked over and shouted.

"GUYS!" Jones shouted to get their attention. "Where'd they go?"

Everyone formed a circle, carefully looking out for Roman and Riker.

"I can still hear them." Sakura shut her eyes and observed the vibrations of the earth. "but I can't feel their vibrations because they're smoke and gas now!"

"Guys? Look up." Leo gulped as everyone looked above them before a swarm of dark clouds swirling above them.

"They're coming!" Sakura yelped before the dark cloud attacked them.

Everyone was thrown in different directions as everyone passed out unconsciously.

 **Later…**

Everyone slowly wake up.

"Is everyone else alright?" Chase asked, waking up slowly.

"I think so…" Adam groaned, placing a hand over his head.

"So…did we win?" Kaz asked as everyone gave him an annoyed look.

"Pft!" Sakura groaned a bit as she crawled out of the trash can, she wiped her shirt. "And I thought my Uncle Gilbert's trash stank the most!"

Jones got up and slowly checked if everyone was fine.

"Wait, 2 people are missing!" Leo did a head count.

"Where's Skylar?" Bree asked, noticng Skylar was missing.

"Oh no! They took my sister as well!" Jones exclaimed with a worried expression. "No…No! This can't be happening!"

"SKYLAR!" Oliver shouted out.

"They took 'em!" Chase mumbled.

 **Meantime…**

4 little preteens were wandering around the late night bustling streets of Centium City. Instead of making it clear they were little kids alone, Jamie had snuck a couple of Mr. Davenport's Cyber Masks to let Jenny and Bob morphed into adults, making it look like it was 4 young adults out for a walk.

"I can't believe we snuck out from the air vents to find the bad guys on our own! This is SO exciting!" Bob squealed a bit. He now looks like a 23 year old man with blonde hair and blue eyes. [Marshall Williams from How to Build A Better Boy]

"I am SO grounded when we get back." Jenny whispered back, hesitating. The girl now looks like a woman in her early 20s with black hair and dark eyes tied in a ponytail.

"Wow, gotta say, I look great as an adult!" Spin bragged, he now looks like Mitchel Hope from Descendants "Mine comes with an authentic Australian accent!"

"Please! Focus will you?!" Jamie rolled her eyes, she looked no different than she was as a kid, but slightly taller with long waist-length curly hair.

"Guys! Look." Jenny dragged everyone aside as they spotted 2 men carrying away an unconscious Skylar Storm and Tracy.

"They kidnapped the girls!" Jamie whispered.

"We should tell Mr. Davenport!" Bob raised a hand.

"NO! If we want to prove ourselves, I saw we follow them and see where they go, then we face gap the Elite Force and tell them where did those bad guys took them!" Spin suggested.

"Deal! But how could we follow them if they will find out?" Bob asked.

"I got this weird kitchen cloak." Jamie took out some long robes.

"That's not any cloak, that's Mr. Davenport's invisibility cloak!" Spin recognized. "Jamie, you never failed to impress me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Spinny." Jamie teased back.

"in case we get lost." Bob suggested before he cut of a few strips of the cloak and tied them around an arm of each person. "There! Now we can stick together."

"Bob, you're a genius, a big fat happy brainless genius!" Jenny cheered as she hugged Bob.

"C'mon!" Jamie gestured as they hid in the back alley and morphed back into children before they put on the Invisibility cloaks and followed Roman and Riker.

 **Purpledolpin05: What did you think of the chapter? Oh boy, Roman's run-in with Tracy is a very awkward one.**

 **Tracy: (blush) whatever!**

 **Jones; Why are you kidnapping my sister Roman?!**

 **Roman: uh…**

 **Riker: Easy, he wants to test if she'll like him via Stockholm Syndrome!**

 **Jamie: Don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jenny: Questions of the chapter- What did you guys think of the Rocy run-in scene? Did you like the 4 kids running away? What's your favourite part of the chapter? Lastly, what do you think might happen in the next chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now, leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	7. Operation: Rescue Mission

**Operation: Rescue Mission**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter for 'A Shapeshifting Crush' so moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the Rocy moment. I hope that you'll like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Technically both stories were having the same plotlines. So there might be some repeats of incidents. (Roman: Your sister loves me, she just doesn't know it yet!) Yeah Tracy is really conflicted now. I can picture all the 4 kids as adults too, some might be funny. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Lab Rats: the Elite Force, or Descendants, all own are my Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jamie tugged her midnight blue hoodie coat, as she gestured the 3 kids to follow her after the coast was clear.

"Wow, those 2 are dragging 2 girls around the city, and no one is questioning?!" Jamie muttered. "Shameless creeps!"

"Shh!" Jenny hushed them as they hid behind a wall.

"Did you hear something?" Riker asked, looking around.

"No, it's probably just some rats." Roman rolled his eyes, as he gestured his brother to follow.

"Bro, cop alert 12 o' clock!" Riker pointed out as the 2 boys morphed into well…teenage girls. Roman looked like Skylar, and Riker morphed into a young 15 year old with dark hair. (think Molly and Cleo Eastman)

"Hello officer ma'am." Riker faked a smile and greeted the officer in a high pitch un-girly voice.

"Where you heading this late, young ladies?" the officer lady asked.

"Our…sister and her friend were tired, so we're taking them back home." Roman replied.

"Very well, proceed." The officer lady brought their backstory as the 2 shapeshifters ran back to their hideout.

"C'mon, let's follow them!" Spin gestured, hiding from the officer lady. It was easy for tem since they have the invisibility cloak.

"Mr. D is gonna be so mad at us!" Jenny sighed as she followed, since she's the one with the enhanced senses, she's the scout of the little gang of four.

* * *

 **After the Elite Force members (plus Jones) arrived back, they all told Donald about the kidnapping incident, and they all ended up getting an earful from the older man.**

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LET THOSE VILLAINS TAKE AWAY SKYLAR AND TRACY?!" Donald yelled loudly at everyone. "ALL BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T WORK TOGETHER AS A TEAM!"

"It's not my fault! It was Kaz's idea to sneak away with the two Chimokuri siblings!" Chase defended.

"I don't care whose fault it is! Chase, you're mission leader and you're supposed to be taking responsibility!"

"No, it was my fault, I let my emotions get the best in me," Kaz apologized.

"From now on, we work together as a team, instead of against each other." Chase mumbled, gesturing out a hand before he and Kaz shook hands.

"Enough with the get a long-a-thon!" Sakura yelled. "Now we have to focus! Skylar is powerless so I get why they kidnapped _her_."

"But my sister has Bionics, why would they even want with her?!" Jones questioned back. "I mean look at me people, I can kill people if I wanted to, and my sister is the hunting hound dog! Why can't they just accept my resume?!"

"Maybe since she can travel dimensions she knows and has access to the superheroes." Oliver suggested.

"Good point, she knows more about us than Ambrose does." Kaz nodded with Oliver's theory. "They're probably gonna use Tracy's powers to capture the superheroes!"

"Heck no! I think I know another reason why." Jones mumbled to himself.

"What?" Adam looked at Jones confusedly.

"Look, don't tell Trace I said this but my sister has a bit of a crush on one of those guys named Roman." Jones began.

"WHAT?!" Chase looked utterly horrified.

"Let me continue," Jones gestured Chase to shut up. "Because a few weeks before we got here, my sister had a thing for a guy named Jay. I thought he liked her back until we went to this party and saw that jerk dancing with some ugly hag and he ended up breaking her heart when she really wanted to tell him how she felt. So we came here to start anew, and now that shapeshifting womanizer-doppelganger has my sister held captive."

"Now question is: how do we even find them?" Donald stated.

"Usually I would follow Skylar's sweet flowery scent." Oliver mumbled as everyone gave him strange looks.

"Never mind, forget I said that." Oliver quickly muttered. "Carry on."

"You are a sad, sad man." Leo shook his head as he commented.

"Now we have to find them," Jones pointed out.

"And we better be fast, without Skylar's powers they could take her out with ease." Sakura added.

"Wait! Let's check through the video again! Maybe we missed out something!" Oliver checked the video message again.

"There's nothing there Oliver, I went through every inch of the backdrop, nothing fits my database scan." Chase told Oliver.

"Oh yeah? Not even this faded number on the signboard here?" Oliver pointed at a signboard.

"Oh come on! What? Do you have a magical power that tells you that?" Chase argued back in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, it's called ' _eyesight'_!" Oliver replied frowning.

"There's more to it, but it's mostly covered in dirt!" Sakura pointed out.

"I can do a spectral isolation scan I can contrast the elements and see what's underneath the signboard." Chase suggested as he scanned through the video.

"What are you waiting for, dork? Do it NOW!" Adam shouted.

"It's at the subway station at 128th Street." Chase replied.

"There is no subway at 128th street." Donald pointed out. "I mean there was one about 40 years ago when I was…10 years from being born. But the city abandoned it after a really bad flood!"

"Forget the subway, how old exactly are you Big D?!" Leo exclaimed.

"He ain't lying about his age anymore, El Little." Sakura whispered back as they exchanged a smirk. "Plus, I bet my money that he's over a billion years old!"

Leo quickly hid a laugh.

"Ok, lemme try to remember this but shapeshifters naturally dwell in dark, cavernous places. That _MUST_ be where they're hiding Skylar and Tracy!" Kaz thought as he pointed out a fact.

"Wait, I'm getting a video chat request." Adam noticed his cellphone was ringing.

"Adam! Don't answer it here!" Everyone shouted before Adam answered the call.

"Hello?" Adam asked, putting it on full screen.

"Hey guys!" a man greeted them as everyone shrieked.

"NO worries, it's just me Bob!" Bob pointed out.

"BOB! YOU SNUCK OUT?!" Chase yelled.

"Shh!" Jamie shushed, as she looked over the bridge that leads to the abandoned subway.

"Don't you shush me young lady!" Donald yelled.

"We're tracking the 2 bad guys who kidnapped Tracy and Skylar!" Spin pointed out.

"We can't talk too long, they've been under there for like an hour!" Jenny whispered. "I hear someone coming! Gotta hide!"

"And the subway's near this skating park near Madam Tsuki's place, it's behind the bakery and almost near the super market to the right alley!" Jenny added as she ended the call.

"I know a shortcut that takes you there, I used to play there when I was a kid 40 years-You know I'll send you the directions!" Donald pointed as everyone ran to find the Fearsome Foursome (That's how I call Spin, Jamie, Jenny and Bob)

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

My eyes fluttered softly open, I felt someone carrying me. My head was still dizzy, but could smell the scent of someone's hair.

Smells like Jay…

"I'm scared…" I mumbled.

"You'll be fine…" I heard someone assured me, sounds like Jay. "Don't worry, I will protect you…!"

"Thank you, I know I can count on you _Jay_!" I muttered as I smiled a bit before passing out again.

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

"Jay? Who's Jay?" Roman asked out loud as he and his brother placed the two girls into a cage and locked them.

"Who knows? Ex-boyfriend maybe?" Riker assumed. "Bro, I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok." Roman nodded, walking aside.

"I get why we're kidnapping Skylar, because she's powerless, but why do we have to kidnap your girlfriend?" Riker asked.

"What? She's not my girlfriend!" Roman snapped.

"Fine, soon-to-be girlfriend." Riker joked.

"Shut up Riker, I wasn't planning to even go out with her, she's the enemy remember?!" Roman snapped.

Unfortunately, Tracy had woken up by then.

"Crap! where are we?" Tracy asked, whispering in panic.

She quickly managed to keep calm as she used telepathy to send a message to her brother.

"Bro, can you hear me?" She asked in her mind.

"Yeah, where are you!?" Jones asked back.

"In the abandoned subway of 128th street, Sky's still unconscious!" Tracy replied.

"Don't worry, we're coming! Stall them from killing Skylar!" Jones gave back a reply before Tracy's thoughts were interrupted by Roman.

"Sky! Wake up." Tracy whispered, shaking Skylar awake.

"Where are we?" Skylar asked.

"Awake, now are we?" Roman asked.

"Well, well, well! Skylar Storm! Looks like you've lost this battle!" Riker leaned against the wall with his arms crossed before he gave the girls a smirk.

"How could you not tell me that you were the guy who blew up Mighty Med?" Tracy asked Roman.

"And how could you not tell me that you were siding with the superheroes and the enemy?" Roman snapped back.

"You think I'm happy right now?! Now, the girl that I might li-I MEAN Think of as a friend is now the enemy!" Roman pointed out.

"And I am not happy that the boy I thought I might only think of as a friend could be the bad guy!" Tracy snapped.

"…Aren't you angry at me?" Roman noticed Tracy's frustrated expression.

"I am, but I'm more disappointed." Tracy replied.

"How so? That I wasn't the 'soft and sweet' guy you had in mind?" Roman asked quietly.

"Not really, I am a bit more disappointed that someone I really wanted to be friends with might never be my friend at all." Tracy replied, hiding her blushing red face.

' _It's not fair! First Jay friend-zoned me by dancing with Audrey and broke my heart, I thought I could move on, but it turns out I still like that jerk! And now I am starting to like Roman a bit, but I doubt he'll like me anyway…'_ Tracy thought as she kept silent.

"What's up with them?" Skylar was confused.

"I think they like each other, it's a long story." Riker replied. "Damn, my brother is already having the Stockholm Syndrome effect on her!"

"What?! No!" Tracy and Roman quickly protested before hiding a blush.

"It doesn't matter, because my team and friends will find me!" Skylar glared at them.

"I'm _sure_ they will, by the time they get here it'll be too late…for you. By then we'll move on to our next superhero, and the next, until all of you are destroyed." Roman replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah! If we can actually find them!" Riker exclaimed in sarcasm before Roman tugged hir brother by the shoulder.

"Hey! We WILL find them!" Roman snapped, before eying the girls. "Because they're gonna tell us _EXACTLY_ where they are!"

"So this is what you'll do? Kill us?" Tracy replied back. "you know, Roman, I thought I might actually thought you were not as bad as you seemed!"

"You have another option, my dear little prisoner." Roman stated.

"and that would be?" Tracy asked.

"You could…join me." Roman implied.

"and leave my friends to rot?!" Tracy shouted back. "Never!"

"Ok, if no one's gonna say this but I am revolted by seeing you two flirting." Skylar commented.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Someone yelled.

Everyone looked over and saw the Elite Force and the Junior League.

"JONES!" Tracy exclaimed happily.

"You know if we were one minute late, I think that shameless man would have done something else like kill you!" Jamie pointed out.

"Hey! Look who it is?" Roman smirked at the enemies.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your lives!" Riker stated, walking to his brother.

"Really? And not flirting with my sister? Or the fact neither of you made a list of which people you should hunt down and where they live?" Jones asked.

"STOP! GIVING! IDEAS!" Tracy growled.

"Oliver, use your super strength to break them out!" Chase looked at Oliver before Oliver broke the cage open.

"Thanks Olly!" Tracy nodded as she patted Oliver's back like a brother. Skylar on the other hand looked surprised and impressed.

"Stop looking so surprised!" Oliver blushed as he looked away.

"Let's do this." Roman glanced at Riker before they start to morph into the dark cloud again.

"Oh great! They are doing their dust bunny thing again!" Kaz complaint.

The Black Swarm started circling around the Elite Force and the Junior League.

"They're creating a ring of centrifugal force around us!" Chase replied shouting.

"Guys! If we don't do something quick, the force will crush us!" Bree pointed out.

"Not gonna lie, kinda ok with it!" Oliver stated, lying on Skylar's shoulder to sniff her hair.

"Wait! If shapeshifters manipulate the structures of the molecules, there must be a way to freeze them!" Jones shouted.

"Oliver has ice powers!" Kaz stated.

"and Kura can waterbend!" Adam shouted.

"On it!" Oliver started to freeze the Black Swarm with his cryo-blast, while Sakura manipulated the water from the water bottles she brought along to freeze the shapeshifters.

"It's working!" Bree pointed out.

Moments later, the Black Swarm had turned into solid ice.

"It worked!" Spin cheered. "It's ice solid!"

"I can't believe we won!" Bree cheered, "C'mon! Our first victory selfie! Get together guys!"

The gang all huddled up as Jones took out his camera set to set it up to snap pictures.

"SAY CRYOBLAST!" Bree cheered

"CRYOBLAST!" Everyone smiled as the camera snapped, unknown to them the ice ring cracked as the two brothers escaped.

* * *

 **Later…**

"I can't believe they _escaped_!" Donald exclaimed when the team told him that the villains had escaped.

"But! In our defence this time we were all too good of a team!" Chase pointed out.

"And we all glad of one thing: either of those two know where the other superheroes are, so we can warn them about Roman and Riker are after them!" Oliver nodded, sitting on the couch.

"On the bright side, we all got this cute selfie catching the moment they escaped." Bree showed them a picture.

"THAT is a good picture!" Oliver nodded. "You can't even see my ribs!"

"Well, I think we should all get some rests for now." Donald sighed, nodding a bit. "And you little kids are all grounded for 2 weeks for sneaking out, stealing my inventions, and trying to go on a mission without any of our help!"

"Lights out!" Donald shouted as everyone else went to bed.

* * *

 **Outside… (after the Elite Force and Junior League all went to their dorms)**

Roman and Riker were all standing by the balcony, watching their enemies going to bed.

"Now can we take them out?" Riker asked his brother.

"Not yet. Let them warn the others, they'll lead us right to them. Those fools don't know it, but they just sealed their friends' fates!" Roman looked at his brother before they vanished into the night.

The two brothers had failed to notice that someone had spotted them.

"January, what is it?" Sakura asked, holding up the infant.

"Nada, (nothing)!" the toddler shook her head thinking she had saw a bird, before Sakura grabbed the baby and walked back to the nursery

* * *

 **A bit later…**

"All guys are heart-breaking jerks!" Tracy mumbled, blowing her nose at a handkerchief.

Chase woke up to get some water, when he spotted someone on the couch.

"Tracy? You ok?" Chase asked, looking over to check on the scar girl.

"Y-yeah." Tracy nodded sniffling a bit, she was sitting with her knees against her chest. "I'll be fine."

"Look, Jones told me about your ex-crush who looks like that Roman guy." Chase stated, sitting beside the girl.

" _Jones_!" Tracy growled lowly.

"Listen, although I don't know much about romance, but I can guarantee you, you're going to find a great guy someday who will treat you right!" Chase assured.

"Thanks, Chasey!" Tracy nodded, wiping her eyes with a sleeve, before she hugged Chase. "You're a good buddy! I'm sure you'll get a girl who gets you as well!"

"Uh…Trace? What are you doing?" Chase looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, I felt like hugging someone. Tracy apologized.

"I guess it's fine to let out your emotions." Chase shrugged. "C'mon, it's getting late, you better go back to your room to rest."

"Good night Chase!" Tracy nodded before she punched Chase by the shoulder as she laughed.

" _Rude_!" Chase glared playfully back.

"See you in the morning man!" Tracy smiled politely as she walked back to her room.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Chase asked.

"Yeah yeah! Stop nagging me like a granny!" Tracy stuck out her tongue playfully before she shut the doors of her room.

" _Granny_?!" Chase looked offended.

"Sis? Why you're up this late?" Jones asked.

"Couldn't sleep well." Tracy shrugged.

"Get some sleep!" Jones yawned, falling back to sleep.

 _"Things will be alright…I know they will…"_ Tracy thought before she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Somewhere in another world… [Normal POV]**

"I miss those two so much" Evie sighed as she walked into the Li/Chimokuri duo's rooms.

"I know right, Jay's been so quiet." Lonnie pointed out.

"It's ok to miss her." Carlos patted Jay's shoulder.

"I don't okay?!" Jay lied.

"Ooh! Check out what I found!" Evie squealed as everyone else dashed over.

"It's a book?" Mal frowned. "E, why would you even _READ_ this stuff?"

"Read it, maybe it'll lead us clues." Carlos suggested. He randomly opens up a page of the Chimokuri siblings' scrapbook.

' _Just read the new book Chris Colfer wrote 'The Land Of Stories: Beyond the Kingdoms' and there's a Portal Potion, wonder if it's real or not.'_

There was a cut out article pasted into the book.

'A branch from the oldest tree, a liquefied lock and key from a loved one, a feather from the finest pheasant, 2 weeks underneath moonlight, and a spark of magic that comes from the heart'

' _Don't know any magic, or the fact this potion was made by Fairy Godmother from ANOTHER world herself (she's wrestled dragons too?), so yeah, hope this potion will come to life someday!'_

"Your mom made a potion that travels into _BOOKS_?!" Ben looked at Jane.

"Did you _NOT_ read the note carefully, it's another version of my mother!" Jane clarified. "I ain't no dragon slayer!"

"So we can at least have a try of getting in and out of their world." Mal suggested. "I say we go for it."

"I'm in, as soon as I find those two I am gonna give them a word about leaving us without a word!" Jay nodded.

"I'll find you someday, and I'll wait for you, Feisty. As long as it takes!" Jay thought before he glanced at the picture of the two missing siblings.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Bam what? Was anyone expecting that last part? Aw, Jay still misses Tracy! the next episode would probably continue to 'Holding Out For A Hero'!**

 **Jenny: Don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jamie: Question of the chapter- What did you think of the chapter? Did anyone liked the rescue mission? What did you think of the Rocy moments? What did you think of the Trase (Tracy/Chase) friendship moment? Lastly, which was your favorite part of the chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	8. A Not-So Average Morning

**A Not-So Average Morning**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey what's up fellow readers, I'm back with another chapter for 'A Shapeshifting Crush', so this one would be an original chapter before 'Holding Out For A Hero' not sure how many parts there will be but I'd say about 3 parts at most. Moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Jay does think about Tracy as much as she's trying to move on from him. Tracy and Chase's friendship will develop later. Hope you will like this chapter. Answer to your questions:-

1 I don't know yet, but this will be my version of Elite Force with a bit of Descendants crossover, so I'll have to see how season 1 of Elite Force goes before I consider ending it.

2 I'm stuck in between the two ships. I love them both honestly (Jacy was a slow ship before I liked it; while Rocy just popped into my head and became a ship of its own when I heard Booboo Stewart's in Elite Force).

3 I'm not sure if Roman and Riker would become good or not. Roman would probably turn good for Tracy, Riker (if he's good) will be more or less like Bob. XD

4 I like both colors, but more likely the color that red combines with blue (Purple)

5 Here you go! The latest chapter!

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Now we know Jay's looking for Tracy. the friendship bonding moment was nice to write. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Med, Lab Rats 2012, Lab Rats: The Elite Force or Descendants, all I own are my Original Characters.**

* * *

 **Lyrics that fit this chapter:**

 **(from The Wolf That Fell In Love With Red Riding Hood, cover by Hamnet)**

 _ **I'm sure that you will walk again, today on this route;**_

 _ **And like always, I can't do anything except watch over you.**_

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

After a good let-out of crying last night, I felt much better now. I got up and saw that my brother is stirring, probably gonna wake up soon.

I changed up into my daily wear: a white T-shirt with some dark blue denim trousers.

"Morning Hazelnut!" I greeted Chase. (He's always the guy to wake up early)

"Hey Trace. I see you're awake." Chase gave me a small nod.

"Need a hand at preparing breakfast?" I offered a hand.

"So…you feeling better after last night?" he asked me.

"Much better." I nodded, punching his arm playfully. I gestured at my book bag I keep my sketchbook and some art supplies. "Say, Hazelnut, is it fine if I go to the park for a while?"

"Which park? How long? When are you coming back?" Chase immediately started asking.

"Dude, I'm 18 now, technically a legal young adult. It's not that far, just downstairs. And I'm just gonna sketch some pictures for my alone time, I'll be back in about 2 hours, ok?" I crossed my arms at him. "and fine! I'm changing my trousers!"

"Fine, but be careful of the shapeshifters, ok?" Chase grumbled.

"Alright, stop nagging me, Hazelnut." I shrugged, slipping my bare foot into my brown sandals before leaving to the park.

I spotted Adam and Sakura talking to each other by the couch.

"Hey, Kura, you feeling alright?" Adam talked to her in a soft tender voice. Even if he's the strongest man alive, he'll always be soft and gentle with Sakura, no wonder. He has a huge crush on her after all. (Half the time all of us students called them 'best friends who are so in love with each other', but Marcus claims they're 'friends with benefits')

"Yeah, just a little bit scared." Sakura shivered a bit, rubbing her arms.

"Don't worry, no one will hurt you from here. Because you have me, remember?" Adam gave her a goofy grin.

"Thanks, I know I can always count on you." Sakura gave him a smile before she hugged him (in a friend kind of way) but aw, Adam's face is so red!

Honestly, those two are relationship goals. Sakura is still young (well she's almost 16 now) but she likes taking her time when it comes to relationships, and Adam is completely devoted to her and wouldn't mind the wait (no relationship should begin when you're not prepared). They're best friends, they obviously like each other and they've kissed several occasions, from what I heard from Bree, Sakura was the girl who made the first move on Adam when he got Triton-Apped by Krane. It's so adorable; I kinda wish I could get a guy like that, but nah! It's better being single anyway! It has perks too.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Tracy walked around the park of Centium City. It was early morning and really quiet. Usually the park would be filled with people jogging around, or people taking their pets out for a walk; but nope. Peace and quiet, occasionally they'd be a few people jogging by but other than that, it was a cool and breezy morning.

She felt frustrated by how she was attracted to the older brother Roman. For one, Roman looks like her crush, Jay. She's still confused by how she feels for both guys. The only difference was that Jay was about a year older than her while she assumed Roman should be as old as her mentor Adam Davenport. Jay was a somewhat playboy but a gentleman sometimes. Roman was mysterious and more of the strong, silent type.

She spotted a crow on top of a tree branch; she just shrugged it off as she sat on a bench. It wasn't really easy for her to get a place this quiet to have a moment of peace and quiet to herself alone.

She opens up a notepad as she started drawing some pictures.

She didn't notice that the black crow was watching her from the tree. What she didn't know was that the crow was Roman in disguise.

"Wow, it's pretty hard to get inspired today!" Tracy ran her fingers through her hair as she laughed a bit awkwardly.

' _She's kind of cute when she's awkward. Wait, WHAT?! No, no, no, she's the enemy, remember that!'_ Roman quickly shook his head before losing balance and falling off the tree branch. He wouldn't really admit to himself much but there was something about the scar girl that attracts him.

"Squawk!" Crow Roman tried to sound more convincing, hiding a yelp.

"Eep! You startled me, little thing. You better be glad my friend Sakura isn't here, she's been craving meat lately." Tracy joked, trying to scare away the crow. (It did frighten Roman a bit at the thought of the feline member of their group craving or cannibalizing the ladder)

"Crap! This crow's broken a bit of its feet." Tracy thought, before taking out a hankie to wipe away a bit of the blood. She might not be a big fan of animals, but she couldn't really just leave the crow here to rot.

"Hold still, will you?! Stubborn bird!" Tracy glared as the crow/Roman kept fidgeting under her touch. The crow/Roman looked away from her gaze.

"Why am I blushing? Why?!" Roman thought, before he spotted something from Tracy's notepad, a picture of herself with a guy that looks like him. Roman guessed that it must have been this 'Jay' person Tracy mentioned earlier.

"No wonder why she finds me familiar, I look like her ex-boyfriend!" Roman thought a bit disappointed.

"What? Oh, that's Jay, he's someone I used to know." Tracy noticed the crow was looking at her notepad; it wasn't like that crow was a human, _right_?

"Squawk?" Roman asked, trying to sound like a bird.

"He's just some guy who broke my heart into a gazillion pieces, I liked him, and I thought he might like me back, but when I wanted to tell him how I felt, I saw him dancing off with another pretty girl." Tracy sighed, before she has failed to realize she was almost crying. She didn't know why, but talking to this crow seemed nice to get some pressure off her.

' _Poor girl, she got heartbroken, no wonder why she's always so awkward and upset when she talks to me.'_ Roman thought silently.

"Here, I'm not sure if crows use bandages, but now they do!" Tracy suddenly wrapped a small bandage over the crow's leg.

"C'mon, get going." Tracy ushered the crow away, hoping the bird didn't see her crying.

But Roman didn't felt like leaving yet. The crow just pretended to fly off before noticing some wildflowers growing in the bushes outside the park. It's not considered park property then, right?

"Wow, I'm awful, even a bird won't listen to me." Tracy joked a bit before drying her tears.

Roman/the crow returned moments later, with a small purple flower in its beak before landing on the bench.

"Huh?" Tracy spotted the crow.

"What?" Tracy looked confused.

" _Take it_." The crow seemed to say in its squawking.

"Um…Thank you." Tracy nodded a bit. "You're an unusually good listener…you know, for an animal. Kinda reminded me of Roman."

" _What_?" Roman thought, hiding his blush.

"I guess I can tell you who he is, besides, you're just a bird!" Tracy thought before she giggled. "He's a guy I keep running into!"

"I first met this really cute subway boy my first day here, he was pretty cool and mysterious. I never thought I'd see him again in the bookshop when I was browsing through books. The third time I met him was at a park, like this one here. Except I was getting over my crush on Jay, I still am but it's just I don't know how to even feel anymore…" Tracy shook her head.

" _She thinks I'm cute?"_ Roman thought, hiding his face by covering it with his hands/wings

"I kept bumping into Roman before I knew it, and I guess I maybe kind of sort of… _like_ him a little bit. I sort of thought is we could have been friends," Tracy admitted, before she blushed a bit. "But he's not who I thought he was, he turned out to be someone I can never even be friends with."

" _Wait…she actually likes me?"_ Roman quickly blushed heavier, before feeling a bit disappointed that they can't even talk to each other like friends.

"I guess I've always had an awful luck when it comes to liking guys." Tracy chuckled, laughing at her joke weakly.

"Bling!" her phone started bleeping as she checked her phone.

'Hazel' [Even in public, Tracy uses nicknames for her friends to cover up]

"Who the heck is Hazel?" Roman wondered.

"What?! Honestly, can't Hazel be so nagging this early?!" Tracy grumbled, shutting off her cellphone. "Wait, how could there be fire this early?! Better hope Juno isn't burning out breakfast! You left the place to have some peace one day and this happened!" [Jones, since 'Uno' means 1 in Spanish (I think, I never spoke Spanish) she mashed up J with Uno to make Jones' false name)

"Sorry little guy I have to go, you should get going too." Tracy quickly kept her belongings before dashing back to the Davenport Penthouse. She accidentally dropped a small piece of paper while rushing off.

The moment Tracy left Roman shapeshifted back to his human self. He picked up the paper.

"Huh, it's her phone number…" Roman thought, before slipping the paper into his pocket. "Maybe this might be useful someday,"

"Roman! Where were you?! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Riker rushed over to his brother. "Hey what happened to your knee?"

"Uh I fell off a tree and bruised myself." Roman stated, the small bandage was wrapped around his knee.

Riker had spotted Tracy leaving the park a few minutes before.

"Right…" Riker chuckled. "Bro, you do know that she's siding with the enemy, right? Don't tell me you _liked_ her."

"Psh! No way, C'mon, let's get going. Father doesn't want us to meet up with him late!" Roman quickly reminded his brother as they shapeshifted back into birds and left the park.

"Roman and Tracy. Rocy. I ship it!" Riker laughed.

* * *

"Mom, why is that bird talking?" a boy asked.

"Honey, birds don't talk, except parrots, that's your imagination." The mother rolled her eyes at her son.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well now I'm actually stuck between which ship I like better: Jacy (Jay x Tracy) or Rocy (Roman x Tracy). Jacy is the couple that would more likely bicker than act like a couple; Rocy is the slightly forbidden relationship (sighs romantically) I know Roman and Riker don't show up until 'The List' but this is my story, so I might add in a few Rocy moments every now and then.**

 **Chapter talk:- So apparently, Tracy accidentally told a crow/Roman she (indirectly) likes him. I bet he must be really happy to hear that. I kinda feel bad for Roman a bit, he's (along with Riker) mistreated by his dad and his crush has a thing for her ex-crush, Jay. (Tracy, go give Roman a hug!) Plus, Tracy and Roman can't even be friends. If Roman had approached Tracy as his human self, I'm sure she would kick the gut out of him. XD**

 **Riker: ROCY! [A/N: In case you didn't know, Riker ships Rocy (mainly because Tracy's the only girl he doesn't want to date) while Lonnie supports Jacy in 'The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger']**

 **Lonnie: JACY!**

 **Chad Charming: TRASE (Tracy/Chase, half bromance-friendship, Half sort of romance ship)**

 **Evie: SKOLIVER!**

 **Audrey: SKASE!**

 **Doug: SKAZ!**

 **Caitlin: ENOUGH! SKYLAR/TRACY, SKACY FOR THE WIN!**

 **All: GROSS!**

 **Jones: wait, my sister** _ **accidentally**_ **confessed to a crow which was Roman in disguise that she has a** _ **crush**_ **on him?! Wow, I think things are gonna be** _ **AWKWARD**_ **! XD**

 **Sakura: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Adam: Questions of the chapter- What did you think of the chapter? What did you think of the Rocy moments? Which do you ship more: Jacy or Rocy? (it's ok to stuck in between of the ships, I am too XD) Lastly, what do you think would happen in the next chapter, with the Elite Force?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


End file.
